Harry Potter & the Messenger's Betrayal
by geniusgirl
Summary: It's a fifth year fic, it has plenty of positive comments, it has tons of H/G and R/Hr fluff...what more could you ask for?! Ppl please R+R, nothing to do with Ootp, I won't be killing off the same charrie as JK;)^_^ Chapter 19 (From what Ginny says) up!
1. The Invitation

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does and so on.

****

Chat of Today! : No Reviews ,sniff, now you're going to pay! I'm gonna write this story just to annoy you!

****

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Harry awoke from his slumber with a start. He put on his glasses sleepily and glanced at the time on the miniature clock next to him. 04:16, Harry had been fifteen for five hours and sixteen minutes. He looked around to see what had awoken him, and his attention was quickly diverted to the annoying scratching sound on his window. 

Harry tiptoed out of bed and towards the window, which he opened with an excited ball out feathers crashing into his face. However, the owl remained unharmed flying about all over the place. Hedwig gave an annoyed and disapproving hoot.

"Shhh, Pig!" Harry recognised the mischief with wings, it was none other than Ron's Owl Pigwidgeon. Worried that Pig might wake the Dursleys up, Harry picked up the parcel and read the letter attached.

__

Hi Harry

Happy Birthday! Mum asked Dumbledore if it was Alright for you to stay with us and we haven't got a reply yet. But who cares? Wanna come over for the rest of the summer, we can arrange to meet somewhere or whatever to pick you up. I don't think your Aunt and Uncle liked what we did last year. Anyway, Send Pig back with your answer, you can take as long as you like 'cos it's good getting rid of Pig for a while.

Ron

PS: I'm pretty sure you'll like your present.

Harry opened the parcel rather violently, wondering what Ron had got him. Inside was a box, there was no picture on the front so Harry just looked in the box, and pulled out, strangely enough, a book. _1000 Practical jokes written by Fred and George Weasley. _Another note fell out, Harry picked it up, 

__

You should read some of these, they're hilarious, and plus, I didn't have to buy anything!

~Ron 

Harry laughed, and bent down to see the birds that he hadn't noticed at first, with Pigwidgeon flying into his face. The other five Owls were sitting patiently on the windowsill. Harry took the letters from them and each took off immediately. Harry opened a letter that was folded into an envelope.

__

Harry,

How's your summer been? Mines been just fine, I hope you like your present. Well I better be going, I'm at Victor's and we're going somewhere, won't say where.

Hermione

Harry opened something that was unmistakably a book, (What was with books on this birthday?) Harry flipped through the pages and saw some incredibly hard looking spells. Harry decided he would read it when he was revising for his O.W.L's, not now.

There was yet another letter Harry had to open, this one accompanied by viscous looking cakes, one, Harry was sure had chalk stuck in it.

__

How ya doing Harry? 

Happy Birthday Harry! So yer 15 now? Well, won't keep ya waiting. See ya at Hogwarts!

Hagrid 

The next one Harry knew was from Sirius, and Harry was pleased to see whatever present he had received from Sirius, it wasn't Rock Cakes that are actually made out of rock or books.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you got my other three letters I sent you in the summer. Enclosed is your Birthday present, I couldn't think what to get you, but I thought you might like this, your father had it at Hogwarts, and it was incredibly useful, I can tell you.

Sirius

Enclosed was something that was indeed very useful, a key to unlock any lock without sound or hassle. Harry grinned. The marauders had got into a lot of trouble at school. 

There was also the usual Hogwarts letter, bearing the same words basically as last year.

There was also another letter, written in jet black ink with perfect handwriting.

__

Harry Potter

I am pleased to be finally writing to you, but I am so sorry this will be my first and my last. You see, you'll come to your final great end this year, and I'll be there to laugh.

Harry shivered. He had never got mail straight from the enemy before, or maybe, maybe from one of Voldemort's death eaters. However, Harry knew nothing could harm him under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore.

Even with Voldemort's supporters sending a letter that wasn't the nicest of all letters. Nothing could spoil Harry's happy mood that morning.

Woooo!!! Hi everybody! Hows it going, well, if that last bit seemed a bit rushed that's because my comy crashed and I lost half the story. I know that was a crap chapter too, but it will get better, I swear. The plot for this story is the best plot I've ever come up with, I can tell ya, it has an ending that really twists the story. Well, enough of my blab, gotta get writin!

R&R!!!!!!!

~Rachelfan5000


	2. A Forgotten Face

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does and so on.

****

Chat of Today! : Hi guys! Thanx Reviews.

****

Listening to: Pink _Family Portrait_

Chapter 2 A forgotten face

The main problem this year was that Harry didn't have a ticket to get out of privet Drive and into Diagon Alley. Harry knew he couldn't rely on the Dursleys, they would dump him in the middle of Australia if they could get there. Harry figured that he'd work that out after breakfast.

As Harry entered the dining room, he noticed that all the Dursleys were sitting around the table, Dudley watching the TV. None of them looked up as Harry walked in. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper; Aunt Petunia was passing around what might've looked vaguely like a proper breakfast the year before. Uncle Vernon looked appalled. 

Now Dudley was finally down to the right weight, they had to keep it up, which both Uncle Vernon and Uncle Petunia were finding rather irritating. As for Harry, well, it didn't really make a difference for him, Harry was used to tiny dinners, anyway, he had rock hard cakes to break his teeth from Hagrid now. 

Harry ate his cornflakes without any complaint, but he knew better to look around for more, that would just make him look like Dudley. Harry noticed that Dudley had a much bigger bowl than he did, and Dudley also had what looked like half a sack of sugar on top.

They all appeared to be waiting for someone and hadn't told Harry. Aunt Petunia was pacing around the kitchen, straining her ears for any sound on the door. Uncle Vernon was now staring at the newspaper and looking up every minute or so. Dudley had left the table now to go and play DOA3 on the X-box he had got for a welcome back present, which included about ten games.

Suddenly the doorbell sounded, Petunia hurried off to fetch the door. While Harry was left finishing his cornflakes with Uncle Vernon. 

"That should be Arabella now," Harry heard Uncle Vernon mutter before he put down his newspaper and changed the channel of the TV to what he wanted to watch.

"Harry! Come here this instant!" Aunt Petunia's screechy yell nearly deafened Harry. But Harry did as he was told and left the table to answer the yell. 

But before Harry could see who was at the door Aunt Petunia yelled again. 

"Get your stuff Harry!" She yelled, pointing to Harry's room up the stairs. Obediently Harry ran up the stairs, he gathered up all his stuff, including the letters that he had opened that Morning and his presents and put them carefully in his trunk. Struggling with it's weight this year, Harry walked down the stairs and recognised a long forgotten face.

"Mrs Figg?!" Harry asked, wondering why the hell Mrs Figg was at Privet drive waiting for him.

"Yes Harry, I've come to take you back," Mrs Figg said tenderly, what on earth were the Dursleys playing at? Harry wondered. "No need to worry about him Petunia, I'll have him for the rest of the holidays," Aunt Petunia quickly agreed and Harry got the feeling she just wanted Mrs Figg to leave. 

"Right, so be off with Harry already!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed out from behind Harry, and Mrs Figg, who seemed insulted, signalled for Harry to put his trunk in her old and rusty car. She then hurried off to join Harry in the car. 

"Pesky Muggles," Harry heard Mrs Figg mutter under her breath.

"Muggles? You're a witch?" was the first question Harry could get out of his mouth.

"Yes, Harry," the tenderness in her voice coming back. 

"Why are you taking me to your house?" Harry asked, still confused, although much happier to be out of the Dursleys clutches. 

"Someone needs to take you to Diagon Alley I believe?" Mrs Figg asked, Harry nodded weakly.

"Dumbledore was asking around for a new Defence against the dark arts teacher, and I got good marks in Defence against the dark arts in my O.W.L's a long time ago. I applied for the job and got it," Mrs Figg spoke, now stopping the car and getting out.

"You?" Harry said, not daring to believe it.

"Yeah Harry, me." Said Mrs Figg, "Now come inside and I'll explain," Harry followed in and the disgusting smell of cabbage entered his nose once more. Harry was hoping he wouldn't have to smell the cabbagey - smell ever again, oh well. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" Harry asked.

"Back then you would never have believed me anyway, but under strict orders from Dumbledore, I wasn't allowed to tell you, Your Aunt and Uncle were supposed to tell you that you were a Wizard also. It wasn't my job." Mrs Figg said. A small white cat curled up on Harry's lap. 

"That's right Meriel, you warm our Harry up," Mrs Figg said the small cat. Harry began to understand questions now had their answers, and fitted perfectly in place with time.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl some time ago, to keep a close eye on you, I figured the easiest way to do such this summer was to take you to mine for the holidays." Mrs Figg smiled. 

Maybe Harry would have a good summer after all. 

****

I got Writers block most of the day and had no idea what to write, Sorry guys! I hope you like this chapter, a little better than the last I'm sure you'll agree. It's not the longest of chapters either, I'm afraid. I'll have the next Chapter up as soon as I write it, which will be much likely to be tomorrow which is the 26th nov incase you didn't know.

~@Rachelfan5000@

Any E-mails should be sent to me directly at kirjava5089@yahoo.com 

Reviews!! Yay!!

****

Mark: Hmm, yeah-good point, I didn't think of that, I don't have a very creative mind I'm afraid. I didn't know what to put.

****

Fuzzy Smiley: Wow! Thanx for your review, there are going to be many mysterious things at Hogwarts this year!


	3. New Faces, Familiar Places

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does and so on. But I do own the first years.

****

Chat of Today! : Thanx guys! Keep reviewing!

****

Listening to: This strange song on a cooking show…

Chapter 3: New Faces, Similar Places

Harry had to admit he had found spending half the summer at Mrs Figg's was rather enjoyable, despite the cabbagey smell that even Mrs Figg admitted to hate.

"So, you'll be meeting your friend Ron in Diagon Alley?" Mrs Figg asked, on the morning they were to be going to Diagon alley. 

"Yeah," said Harry, itching to meet Ron again.

"And his family will be having you for the summer?" Harry nodded.

"I believe you've used Floo powder before," Mrs Figg asked, her eyes sparkling. 

"Er…yeah, I had a bad experience," Harry said, remembering ending up in Knockturn alley three years before. 

"Yeah, it's always the same on your first try, I won't tell you where I ended up when I first used Floo powder. I'll see you at Hogwarts on September the 1st then," Mrs Figg beamed. 

"Bye," Harry said. He scooped up some of the floo powder with his left hand and dropped it into the fire, careful not to make a mistake like last time, he cleared his throat and said very clearly.

"Diagon Alley!" 

There was a whoosh of many colours, Harry knew this feeling; the spinning made him feel sick. Luckily it didn't last too long.

Harry found himself outside the back of the leaky Cauldron, to the witches and wizards passing by; Harry noticed they didn't seem to have noticed that a fifteen-year-old boy had appeared out of the blue. Harry guessed it was normal in the wizarding world.

"Harry! Over here!" Harry looked up. Ron and Hermione were just outside Flourish and Blotts. Harry ran over to meet them. 

"Hi Harry," Hermione grinned. "We've just been getting our school books this year," 

"Only one," said Ron, "At least for you and me, Hermione's just brought more books than her trunk can carry," He laughed.

Hermione slapped him playfully, "oh shut up Ron," she said. 

"Everywhere's real full this year, no idea why," Ron said, his smile fading slightly. They watched as five girls walked into Flourish and Blotts together.

"Move over Sarah! I can't get through the door," A girl with reddish - brown hair and a cream fleece coat said to the girl standing in the doorway, her friend. "Oh," said the girl who was in the doorway, and she moved aside.

"Talk about it," Harry muttered. As he also followed into Flourish and Blotts to get _The Standard book of spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk. _Hermione also suggested that although the book was not on Harry's book list, _OWL Training_. Which Ron pointed out Harry didn't need as he had refused to buy it too. 

"This queues going to take ages," Harry moaned, picking up the book and standing in the queue to buy it. 

"Harry, you've got fans!" Ron laughed, the girl with the reddish - brown hair, Sarah's friend was now standing with her mates around Harry. 

"You're Harry Potter?" she asked, before Harry could answer she said, "I'm Clair Masterson, pleased to meet you, I'm going to Hogwarts this year," Another girl, with long dark brown hair and who was pretty short in stature cleared her throat loudly. 

"Oh yeah - This is my pal Susie," Clair said, pointing to the girl who'd cleared her throat, "And Sarah," The girl who had stood in the doorway waved. "And this is Gemma," A tall girl smiled shyly. "And I'm Alex," the smallest, prettiest girl said, before Clair could get to her. "Hope to see you at Hogwarts!" Clair blushed deeply, and her and her friends sweeped themselves out of the shops. 

"Weirdos," Ron muttered under his breath, but at least Harry was next in queue now. A small girl with neat hair pulled back in a plait was infront of him. 

"The female population seems to have increased a lot," Ron said, Hermione elbowed him.

"Oi," she said.

The girl had now finished buying quite a lot of books she tumbled over with their weight. Harry walked over to buy his book, and then turned around.

"You ok?" He asked, handing over his money to the shopkeeper. 

"Harry?" The girl seemed to recognise him for a second, and then acted like someone had nudged her. "Oh, I'm fine thanks," She said quickly, and that left Harry with _The Standard book of spells, Grade 5_ and a very confused feeling.

"Know her?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the shop they'd spent an annoying twenty minutes in.

"No," said Harry. 

"She seemed to know you," Ron took to Hermione's side. 

"I have no idea who she is," Harry said truthfully, and Ron just shrugged. But their attention was diverted to something else. 

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy and his Father Lucius Malfoy, fortunately, Malfoy didn't say much more as he was following his father sharply into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wonder what's up with him," Hermione said.

"At least we know he's here and not helping you know who kill Muggles right now," Ron said darkly.

"Yeah, that's something," Hermione agreed.

Harry and Ron both wanted to stop at the sweet shop, so eventually Hermione gave in.

"We won't find anything educational in a sweet shop," She protested, as Harry and Ron raided the shelves and standing in the longer than ever queue. 

"Yeah, but I prefer sweets to books, Hermione," Harry said, waiting impatiently at the end of the line. He was about to say something else too, but Hermione had left the queue to go look at the side of the shop. 

"So much for protesting against going in here," Ron said. Harry laughed.

While they were in the queue, Harry told Ron all about his summer with Mrs Figg and how she was going to be Defence against the Dark arts teacher. 

"And you never knew she was a witch?" Ron asked. 

"Not until she told me, nope," Harry said.

"Better tell Mione, she'll want to know about the new DADA teacher," Ron said, turning his head to focus on Hermione.

"What's taking her so long anyway?" 

Ron's question was immediately answered, Hermione was standing by the door, talking to a red head girl. The girl turned her head to look at Harry and Ron. 

It was Ginny. But it didn't occur to Harry before now that Ginny was so pretty, with her deep blue eyes and at the moment, perfect red hair - whoah! Hold on a second! He hadn't just thought Ginny was pretty? Had he?

"Just Ginny," Ron said and he turned his head back to Harry. But Harry didn't understand how Ron could say 'just' Ginny, and Harry couldn't move his head - 

"Oi!" Ron said, making Harry come to his senses.

"Just thinking about something," Harry muttered, "Hey look! We actually made it to the front of the queue!"

After an hour trying to get sweets, and any other thing Harry set his eyes on - not including Ginny - and liked, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went to the Leaky Cauldron, where the rest of the Weasleys were sitting around a table, discussing something or other.

"Harry, great to see you," said Molly Weasley.

A great way to spend the rest of the holidays, don't you think?

****

It's me again! Rachelfan5000! Yeah this was definitely the best and longest chapter so far. I know it wasn't long really, but so you know I CAN write long chapters, read my fic Animorphs Season 2. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would, I made it up with this Chapter? Didn't I?

Leave you to your thoughts.

Rachelfan5000

Any questions that want an answer should be sent directly to me at kirjava5089@yahoo.com

Reviews!! Two more!! Doodlebug!! 

****

Smiley86: Loved your story and glad you liked mine! ^_^!

****

Lauren: Thanx for your review! Every one helps! J 


	4. Crush at the Burrow

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, Jk Rowling does and so on.

****

Chat of Today! : Hi dudes!

****

Watching: Saved by the bell

Chapter 4 Crush at the Burrow

So Harry was soon enough returning to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays. Harry noticed the Burrow hadn't changed much from last year. 

Harry was soon happily unpacking his trunk.

"So when did you get here Hermione?" Harry asked, he Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in Ron's room, describing their holidays so far.

"Not too long ago really, just a few days before you Harry," Hermione replied, finishing her conversation with Ginny, they had been talking about something or other very quietly, Ron classified it as 'girl talk'. 

Harry had no idea what girls might talk about, but now he had a very clear knowledge that they kept their conversations from boys.

Harry tried not to look at Ginny; her straight red locks and deep blue eyes made her seem stunningly pretty to him. Ginny didn't look at Harry much either, being positively shy when Harry was around. Harry knew she hadn't noticed his eyes were avoiding hers.

"Dinner!" called Mrs Weasley and the four all hurried down the stairs, unfortunately, not one by one.

"Gerrof, Ginny," Ron's muffled voice came from under Ginny, everyone except Hermione; who was clearly the smartest in logical situations (Well I think we all knew that) had ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, after trying to race to race outside.

"Told you to be more careful, didn't I?" Hermione's voice came as she paced down the stairs swiftly. And then she laughed.

"I win," Hermione giggled. By now Ginny had also got up and claimed second place. Harry and Ron both got up slowly together.

"This is an embarrassment," muttered Ron, "Whoever heard of girls beating boys?" Harry laughed and the two managed to get outside and tie for third place.

Hermione and Ginny were already seated around one end of the table, Hermione got up to talk to Harry, leaving Ginny for the moment.

"So Harry, how's Snuffles?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual, but it came out anxious anyway.

"Yeah," said Ron, quickly sharpening his gaze at Harry.

"I got a letter from him earlier in the summer, says he's fine, with Lupin at the moment, I sent him a letter to thank him for the present he got me on my Birthday, I haven't had a reply since then." Harry said, the other two looked as if they had questions for Harry, but had to wait because Mrs Weasley was telling them to be quick cause the food would get cold, and she'd left her wand indoors. 

Harry and Ron sat in the two spaces opposite Hermione and Ginny, Harry knew Hermione and Ron had wanted to talk with Harry about Sirius. But Ginny was obviously wondering what was going on, so talking about Sirius was completely out of order.

"What's up?" asked Ginny, when Harry and Ron had sat down, her hands were grasping a fork and knife, but she seemed determined for an answer. 

"Nothing, really," Harry said, he knew Ginny wouldn't take that for an answer, but she just shrugged, and tucked into her meal.

Mrs Weasley had cooked Steak and Kidney pie tonight and Harry knew he was in for a treat cause it was one of his favourite meals. 

*****

After Harry had had a mug of cocoa, he and Ron went to Ron's room, seeing Ginny and Hermione off at 'Virginia's Room'. 

Harry put on his pyjamas sleepily, it'd been a long day, and he was still feeling a bit sick from the floo powder. 

"Night," said Ron, and he didn't talk after that. Harry was just about to fall asleep, when he heard noises from Ginny's room. How long could girls stay up and talk? Not to mention giggle.

Restlessly, Harry threw his pillow on top of his head, and drifted off into a long and blissful sleep.

However much Harry didn't want his time at the Burrow to never end, it did, and rather quickly at that. Soon it was early morning on September the first. 

Harry lay awake in bed, it was half past six, Ron wasn't awake yet, not surprisingly. But Harry knew the girls were up, and he could hear their very loud conversation, which was entirely humorous in many ways.

"Oh no Ginny! You won't believe it I've lost my knickers!" Harry could hear Hermione cry. 

"Oh, don't worry I've found them," Which sent both Hermione and Ginny giggling, trying hard not to imagine what might be happening in Ginny's room. Harry turned and fell asleep again. 

"Harry! Wake up!" Ginny's voice, Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring into Ginny's blue ones, which he couldn't avoid. Hermione was shaking Ron awake too.

"What's the time?" said Ron groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Half nine, " Ginny giggled. 

"We were up at six!" said Hermione laughing.

"Yeah I know, I heard you," Harry said getting up and looking for his glasses.

"Here," Ginny said, handing Harry his glasses. Harry muttered thanks.

"Do you mind girls?" Ron said, pointing to the door.

"Oh, Ginny said, and her and Hermione, who were both fully dressed and ready to go to the Hogwarts express retreated out of the room. And Harry heard Hermione say something that sounded very much like, "Boys."

*****

How was that? 923 words long for all who wish to know! Not like you would. Love it? Hate it? Think I can improve a bit (Which I think I can too) tell me in a review! And oh yeah, before I forget. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rachelfan5000^^**$$££~~@@

Review!! Lolly!

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing****: **I didn't know it was thanksgiving…oops! You can't expect me to know these things!


	5. The New Terrors

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, I own all the first years though! 

****

Chat of Today! : All the first years are my classmates!

****

Watching: Carnation Street

****

Listening to: What my heart wants to say (Gareth Gates)

Chapter 5 - The New Terrors

"Pig! Shut up!" Ron; now fully dressed and walking into King Cross Station yelled at the tiny owl, causing many people to begin to stare.

"Ron! Everyone's looking at us now, we'll never get through that barrier without anyone watching," Hermione hissed, nudging Ron in the ribs. But Hermione had a point, the staring people hadn't yet widrew their eyes. 

But the owl did stop, Harry was glad, Hedwig had been getting very irritated with the owl on the way to the station. 

"We'll see you next year then, you could've stayed with us for the Christmas but I expect you lot will be safer with Dumbledore," Mr Weasley said, and Mrs Weasley hurried forward and gave her children all a hug. Harry sniggered as the Weasley kids started to blush, but was less amused when Mrs Weasley hugged him.

"Great, Mum," Muttered George. Fred and George were entering their final year at Hogwarts, and they planned to set up a joke shop when they left. Harry knew they'd be successful; but he was not willing to be tested on with some of their latest jokes. 

One by one, the kids took turns to run into the barrier between number nine and ten, until only Harry and Ginny were left. When Ginny was just about to go through the barrier. Some boys and girls walked up to them. 

"Excuse me, ever heard of platform nine and three quarters?" A pretty girl with short brown hair asked, but before Harry could reply a blonde haired boy said.

"Yeah, I know that's stupid…we'll just be going, Comon Ellen," 

"Actually I do know of platform nine and three quarters, do you want to know how to get in?" Harry asked kindly, remembering his first time at Hogwarts.

"Um yeah," said a tall blonde girl, smiling. 

"You just walk into the barrier between nine and ten, watch me and Ginny," Harry said, he gestured for Ginny to come over. Ginny blushed and walked into the barrier side by side with Harry.

"Hope they understood that," muttered Harry to himself.

"They did," said Ginny softly, but before Harry could say anything else…

"Harry! Ginny! Where have you been, we've been waiting for you!" Hermione yelled, waving from next to the train. 

"Ginny! Over here," A girl with hair pulled into pigtails waved at Ginny, and Harry and Ginny went their separate ways. When Harry reached the compartment Hermione and Ron had managed to get on their own,

"Why were you so long?" Ron asked curiously. 

"A bunch of first years wanted to now how to get on the Platform," Harry said.

"A load of them there were, boys and girls this time," he continued.

"We can't get away from - oh no," A load of chatting kids had just arrived in the compartment, so much for privacy. But at least they weren't all new kids, a couple of third years and joined the big first year party. 

"They're loud aren't they?" Hermione said, but she was barely heard over the noise.

"What?!" yelled Ron.

"I said they're a loud bunch!" Hermione yelled to him, this was stupid, Ron was sitting right opposite here. 

"We should get out of here," yelled Harry.

"Knowing our luck they'd move to that compartment, I think they're trying to pester everybody on the train, they'll go bug Ginny and her crew in a minute," said Hermione, having to jab fingers in her ears. 

"Hopefully," shouted Ron.

But then a black - haired girl spoke to the trio.

"Wanna join the party?" She asked, laughing with the other eleven-year-olds.

"No," Harry shouted, then Harry looked for a minute - she was the girl in Flourish and Blotts! But her hair wasn't tied into a neat plait, it was down and wild, sticking up in all sorts of places. 

"They're mental these kids!" Yelled Ron, " I hope they leave soon." 

"No respect," muttered Hermione under her breath, "lets go find Ginny, and maybe some quiet."

They found Ginny and her friend Rachel playing exploding snap two compartments away.

"Room for three?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah - why are you here?" Ginny asked. 

"Loud first years," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ginny.

"I know what you mean then, they've been here too," Rachel said, looking nervously at Harry. 

"Wanted us to join their crew, they're picking up students from everywhere, I hope not a lot of them are in Gryffindor, we'll never win the house cup!" Ginny said, moving up so that Harry could sit next to her and Ron and Hermione sat next to Rachel. 

Rachel was a fairly dark girl, which in Harry's opinion was good, cause her face didn't blush when she was embarrassed.

The lady with the snack trolley came wheeling down the isle, Rachel said she'd pay, and she brought them a lot of sweets. Rachel came from a wealthy pure blood family, so she had a lot of money.

Harry opened a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans and took the top one, his mouth filled with a very foul taste.

"Yuck spinage!" Harry said in disgust.

"Ha! I've got curry," Hermione said, then she spoke again, "A very hot curry," and she began to swallow quickly to cool her mouth down. 

Ron was opening a Chocolate Frog, he grabbed the frog before it jumped away and stuffed it in his gob. Then he looked at the card.

"Fudge," he muttered, "I've got four of him."

Ginny laughed, she was very happy as she'd just tried a new sweet that made people giggly, Harry thought that girls were already too giggly anyway. 

After a few more hours of eating sweets, playing exploding snap and escaping the first years, the train stopped. Finally, they were at Hogwarts…

*****

I write this story to annoy people who don't like it, plus I love it, it's fun to write and I haven't got writers block because I've had the plot of this story in my head since last Christmas! I wonder what chapter I'll be on Christmas? Anyone want to take a guess? Well hope you like the story and READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I'll be setting up a fanfiction part of my personal website, Unchained Lily: http://www.geocities.com/crystal_clear_izumi/

Rachelfan5000 ** ^^ ^_^ ^_- 


	6. Sorting Devils

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, I own all the first years though! And Rachel!!

****

Chat of Today! : Sorting hooray! I'm the Ravenclaw called 'Brett, Susan,'

****

Watching: Beyblade (Soon anyway)

****

Listening to: One Love (Blue)

Chapter 6 - Sorting Devils (Where do I get such original chapters?) 

"And there's Hagrid!" Hermione said, waving to Hagrid who gestured for them to come over.

"Wonderin' if we can trust this lot," He said, pointing to the first years. Harry could see Clair and her lot clearly giggling and surrounded by boys. 

"Dunno, they seem a handful don't they?" Ron said, looking around. 

"Tell me 'bout it," Hagrid muttered. 

"Well, you lot better get goin'," He said, as the trio left him. 

"Poor Hagrid - he has to sail with those terrors," Hermione said immediately after they left Hagrid. As Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the grand hall they were soon greeted by a load of noise. Perhaps slightly more than usual, but Harry could see why, it was the first day back. And there were the first years, some were coming into the grand hall, looking very wet indeed. One girl appeared totally drenched.

"It's the new style - honest!" The drenched girl said, clearly showing off.

"Whatever Anna!" Yelled another first year from somewhere in the room. Harry found he didn't care.

Harry sat next to Ron and opposite Hermione, he noticed Ginny and Rachel were also beside him. Harry wondered why he'd never noticed Ginny was so pretty before, but once again, Ron talking to Nearly-Headless-Nick who was next to him shattered daydreams. 

This year it was Hermione who wanted dinners to come faster. 

"What happened to not eating slave-labour food, at least not willingly," Harry asked.

"I just want to get the taste of that awful bean out of my mouth," She said. Hermione had followed in Dumbledore's footsteps by eating a vomit-flavoured bean, after that she rather lost her appetite. 

"Ha to you then, the worst bean I had was coffee," said Ron across the table.

"Ooohh! Look the hats out," Hermione said, watching Professor Mcgonagall put the hat on the stool. Suddenly all the sound in the hall drained around them. The Sorting hat began to sing its song.

"When you look at me,

And tell me what you see,

I doubt it will be pretty,

Good looking or even glitzy,

But don't judge upon what you see,

Judge upon what's truly me,

For I'm the Hogwarts-sorting hat you see,

And it's my job to know where you will be.

Maybe Gryffindor,

Courageous and daring - that's for sure,

If you're with them this is sure:

You've got such a fierce roar. 

Or perhaps Ravenclaw,

Where the smart and wise belong,

And we know this about you;

You could teach us a thing or two.

Or even Loyal Hufflepuff,

Hard working and great friends,

And don't forget loyal,

Don't believe what they say - no Hufflepuff is duff.

And there's always Slytherin,

Real friends and cleverly cunning, 

If you're there you won't find yourself running.

So try me on,

I will know where you will be,

And trust me - we don't regret."

The grand hall clapped wildly.

"And now for the sorting - hurry up!" Ron said under his breath.

"Adams, Kathryn!" The tall blonde girl who'd said "Um yeah" to Harry at Kings Cross stood up and put the sorting hat on her head. After nearly a minute the hat yelled:

"Gryffindor!" And Harry and the rest of their table clapped hard. Kathryn grinned as she joined the Gryffindor table.

"Allen, Sophie!" A redhead girl smiled smugly. And put the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" 

"How come we're getting them all?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Barton, Lauren!"

"Hufflepuff!" Lauren joined the Hufflepuff table.

"Bertioli, Philip!"

"Ravenclaw!" Philip joined the Hufflepuff table and Harry saw Cho happily clapping - why did it seem his best friend's sister was as pretty as her?

"Bird, Ben!" Some people sniggered at the boy's last name, but the back haired boy didn't seem to care at all.

"Slytherin!" was said entirely quickly.

"Bligh, Matthew!" 

"Gryffindor!" Harry was clapping again as the tall boy joined their table.

"Brett, Susan!" It was Clair's friend Susie, grinning as she put on the hat.

"Ravenclaw!" Susie skipped to join the Ravenclaw table.

"Cato, Ellen!" 

"Ravenclaw!" 

"Now Ravenclaw have the same amount of first years as us!" Said Hermione. Harry was immensely bored. He interested himself with staring at Ginny, she was talking to Rachel very quietly, and they didn't seem to be listening either. Names skipped by.

"Martin, Catherine!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Masterson, Clair!" Harry saw Clair beaming at him.

"Ravenclaw!" She was joining Susie.

"Scorbel, Nicola!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Stenton, Richard!" 

"Gryffindor!"

"Stevenson, Roxanna!" It was the messy haired girl Harry had met first in Flourish and Blotts, and then on the train. She skipped joyfully to the Gryffindor table.

"Not her!" Muttered Harry, causing Ginny to turn around and stare at Harry.

"You ok?" she asked tenderly.

"Er, yeah, couldn't be better," Harry said, but he secretly thought he could be.

And so the sorting finished with 'Yeandle, Nicholas!' (Ravenclaw). Everyone was glad when it finished, they were hungry too. As their plates magically filled with food Harry found himself chatting to Roxanna Stevenson, who was sitting near Hermione.

"So you're Roxanna?" 

"Roxie!" Roxie corrected. 

"Whys your hair so messy?" asked Rachel daringly, Ginny giggled.

"It's just like that," Roxie said, using her fingers to brush out some tangles in her jet-black hair. The food was very good today, Harry reckoned Dobby and the other House Elves wanted to impress. Well they did a good job of it, Harry had to admit.

Soon the plates magically cleaned themselves, and Dumbledore stood up to speak, but it was obvious something troubled him, Harry could see it sparkling in Dumbledore's blue eyes.

********

Hi guys! How ya doing! Woohoo! Always love writing this story! Thanks to all who've reviewed, glad you liked my story! Oh and if you're reading! Plezzie! Plezzie review! Just for me?

Luv ya always

^^Rachelfan5000^^

Reviews!! Yup more of em' keep em coming in, you will see your name here!

****

Maroswellian: Thanks for saying you enjoyed my story, I'll write loads of H/G and R/H as soon as Harry reaslises he loves Ginny, and stops being blind and realises he's not the only one who likes someone. So in the story I reckon most romance will be after Christmas in their fifth year!


	7. Voldemort strikes again

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, I own all the first years though! And Rachel!!

****

Chat of Today! : If you review, I will love you forever and ever. I will even write a personal reply to you.

****

Watching: The Box (I mean like duh!)

****

Listening to: Treat me like a lady (Zoe Birkett)

Chapter 7 - Voldmort strikes again

"So, another year of wizardry has begun," Dumbledore began, "I have good news and bad news, and we will, shall, start with the bad first. Over the summer many Witches and wizards have perished under Voldemort's resurrection. I believe some of you here in this room have already suffered, through family or friend loss, and I will not name those who have died for us." 

The room was quiet, Harry could see Malfoy smirking at the Slytherin table, and he felt a surge of hatred towards him. 

Most people in the room were looking sad, Roxie was even crying, Harry decided not to ask her why.

"And that is the bad note, as a reminder to the older students and a fact to the first years, the forbidden forest is, as always, forbidden. However, on a better note, I am pleased to inform you that there will be yet another Yule ball this year, and I am sure that all of you will enjoy, after the success of the last. All students will be allowed to the ball who are staying over the Christmas holidays."

Harry shuddered, another Yule ball? Finding a date for the last was hard enough, he looked over at the Ravenclaw table, maybe now Cedric wasn't there, Cho would… but Harry didn't notice Ginny Weasley turning around to stare at him.

"It is also my pleasure for you to meet the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Figg. Now, chop, chop, lessons will begin tomorrow morning sharp." 

Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to the common room, followed by Ginny and Rachel and a bunch of first years who didn't know the way to the common room.

"Hold on! Wait a minute…does anyone know the password?" Ron asked. Everybody stopped.

"You're supposed to know the password and we're supposed to follow you!" said the redhead girl called Sophie Allen, who Harry now knew had an attitude problem. 

"I know, after all, I'm a prefect," Hermione said, Ron gawped.

"How come you never told us?" Ron asked, sounding insulted.

"I figured it would come out in an argument - oh and the passwords strawberry pickles," she added to the crowd of Gryffindor behind her. The Trio moved out of the way and Ron started shouting at Hermione. 

"Calm down Ron," said Harry, "If Hermione's a prefect she might tell us the new password to get into all the prefect-only places!"

Ron liked that idea.

"I am but I won't," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Comon 'Mione, please?" Ron said.

"It's **Her**mione, not 'Mione!" Hermione said, and she walked into the common room in a huff. Not exactly how any of them had wanted the first day back.

*****

Harry decided to go to bed early that night, leaving Ron and Hermione to sort out their troubles, Harry went to his dormitory, he was the first one in there, too, and slowly went to sleep. 

The first thing he saw in the morning was that he was still the only person in the dormitory, assuming that he'd gone to sleep early and woke up late, Harry got his stuff and hurried down to the common room. It was only then he notice it was only four o'clock in the morning. But many Gryffindor were in the common room, their chatting rushed; something had happened.

Hermione and Ron were sitting together chatting fast. Ron looking relieved, and Hermione panicky. 

"There's been an attack," Hermione said, her words rushed. "In a girls dormitory, noone was hurt, I think, but they're just confirming it now." Hermione was obviously scared and Ron was calming her down. They'd made up, Harry guessed.

"Whose dormitories?" Harry asked.

"That tall girl called Kathryn Adams said it was hers, I don't know if she just said that to look tough though. She's over there, with that annoying Sophie girl." Ron said, looking over to the side of the room where Kathryn and Sophie were gossiping.

"Why'd you never wake me up?" Harry asked feeling confused.

"Well, it only just happened, about half an hour ago, I woke up to a girls shrilly scream and left you to it, lucky you didn't get woken up too." Ron said.

"And Hermione had gone to alert Professor McGonagall, so I wondered if it was her."

"I don't scream like that," Hermione muttered, "That was more like Lavender's scream." 

"I think everyone's up now," Harry said, as Ginny and her other friend, Franscesca walked down the stairs, yawning. 

"Neither of them have been to sleep for very long," Hermione said, eyeing them. "And Rachel's been up all night, apparently couldn't get to sleep because of the excitement of the Yule Ball. They've got a while to wait though."

Suddenly McGonagall and Dumbledore returned from checking out the dormitories.

"False alarm," Professor McGonagall told the fourth years who asked her first.

"Roxie Stevenson said it was just a shape in the dark and that Alexandra Power overreacted." She continued.

Alexandra Power, the pretty first year Harry had met in Diagon Alley, was walking behind them. She now had a red face to match her red pyjamas, but she was giggling.

The Gryffindor laughed at this, even Hermione, all the noise covered for one person who had a very strange look in their eyes.

*****

Short chapter, eh? 888 words long, * sigh * oh well. Sorry for not updating in a while, my website must be back up before Christmas and I've been acting in my school's Christmas production and I've been playing my new computer game. Lols! Thanx to everyone who reviewed, you're the only ones encouraging me to write more. I got writers block for a while though. 

Luv 

Rachelfan5000 (Happy Christmas!)

Reviews!! Man!! How cool is that?! 

****

Tayler : Glad you luv my story! And keep reading, it can only get better!

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing**** : **You love updates!!! You're a cool reviewer

****

Iniysa : So Lauren, you changed your name. Cool. Keep reviewing Queen of Cool.


	8. Homework Stress

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. Duh.

****

Chat of Today! : Congrats to my tenth reviewer (Some day that'll be 100th)

****

Watching: The Box (I mean like duh!)

****

Listening to: Puppy Love (S Club Juniors)

Chapter 8 - Homework stress

"Guess what? In the dormitory next to ours there was an attack!" Lavender and Parvati were telling the fifth year Hufflepuffs in Herbology.

Rumours had been flying around Hogwarts all morning, most Gryffindors seemed to think that it would sound cool to tell their friends in different houses, making out they had survived some sort of terrible harsh battle. And now some kids had a very wrong idea in their heads.

"Really?" asked Hannah Abbot, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

Harry could hear all of the girl's conversation on the other side of the table. Not that he was trying to, but Parvati was talking loudly, probably hoping someone was eavesdropping. 

But at least none of them were doing everything truly disgusting; like the pus last year.

"Now can anyone tell me what is the use in the plant you have in front of you?" Professor Sprout had to yell over the noise. Hermione's hand went straight up, no surprise there.

Harry stared at the small treelike thing in front of him, or was it a tree? It looked more like a stick poking out of the soil, or maybe it was a stick insect, which hadn't decided to move just yet. It was so black and sticky looking Harry thought it must've been painted in tar. 

Daringly Ron held out his finger to touch the black tree thing. It recoiled like a slug, and Ron took his hand away pretty quickly.

"Yuk. This things disgusting!" He said loudly in the middle of Hermione telling Professor Sprout what the thing was. The greenhouse went quiet, and then exploded with laughter.

"Now, Now if you'd all be quiet -" But Sprout gave up in the noise. 

"What are these anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, pointing to the black thing.

"Very sticky," said Harry, looking at it in disgust.

"A Yubrona," Hermione muttered. 

"So what does it do - apart from look disgusting," Ron said. Hermione just shrugged.

"Edible, I think. It's a vital ingredient in some potions too, but we don't cover this thing in potions til sixth year." She said.

"You eat this thing?!" Ron and Harry said together. Clearly sharing the same thoughts of the Yubrona. 

"Yeah, it's pretty nice I've heard. But there might be some side effects that noone wants to see," Hermione said. 

"I can see why," Harry muttered.

"No kidding." Ron agreed. 

*****

"I can't believe every teacher gave us homework on the first day!" Ron moaned as he Harry and Hermione walked to the fat lady after lessons. Harry muttered the password and the trio entered the common room. 

"Well most of them couldn't get a word in edgeways, so we have to prove we've learned anything in homework I guess," Hermione said. Searching her bag for her quill and some parchment.

"Guess we better get going." She said, writing the homework heading.

"Tell us when you're done 'Mione, then we'll copy your work. Harry, want a game of exploding snap?" 

Hermione acted like she was about to protest but as Harry and Ron walked away she decided to let it go.

In the middle of Harry and Ron's second game the fourth years flooded into the common room. Harry turned around to smile at Ginny but his cards exploded. Causing him to concentrate more on the game than anything else. 

Ron laughed. 

"What did you turn around for anyway?" Ron grinned. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing." He muttered.

Just then Dean and Seamus moved over to chat with Harry and Ron.

"So, who are you taking to the ball?" Seamus asked, the ball? Why would anyone be thinking of that right now? They still had a few months to worry about their dates.

"No idea yet." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, well I just planned early," Seamus said.

"He's going with Lavender - again!" Dean cut in. Harry glanced around and saw Parvati and Lavender talking to two third years. Harry wondered if they could do anything besides talk. 

But as he looked around his eyes fell on Ginny, and he just couldn't remove them. And when he did he noticed Hermione was glaring at Ron. Maybe he'd missed something. 

Harry decided he would look for a date - a month before the ball. No need to stress before then, all the pretty girls wouldn't be taken. Hopefully.

Finally Hermione dropped her quill and joined the boys. 

"I've finished. Nothings very hard today guess we're lucky -" Hermione was cut off by a very loud first year boy.

"Have you seen all this homework? I'll never finish this!" 

The five of them laughed. The boy called Chris had to learn a thing or two. Parvati glanced at him, clearly annoyed about being distracted from her girl-to-girl talk.

"Why homework?" moaned Ron. As he grabbed his quill and decided to do the homework. Dean and Seamus moved on to speak with someone on the other side of the room.

Within seconds Ron ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What?" He muttered to his book.

"Sure we can't copy yours?" Harry asked, dipping his quill in green ink. Hermione shook her head strictly. Harry sighed, it was always worth a try.

"This Yubrona sounds awful." Ron said, "Listen to this." 

"_Yubrona is a black spice, which, in it's found form, can be used for certain potions. It is strong enough to knock out a muggle for a few days, although many love it's spicy taste, especially Italian wizards and witches, who use it in some of their most delish dinners._" Ron read aloud. 

"It just talks about it's taste, how are we supposed to know which potions they're used in?"

"Good point." Said Harry. 

"That's why you're supposed to listen in class." Hermione said in a strict tone; she wasn't telling.

"Oh just tell us the answer." Ron said, playing with his quill. 

"Fine then." Hermione snapped. Why did Hermione give us the answer? Harry wondered. Any normal day she wouldn't of. Would she?

Harry shook his head. Girls were confusing. 

*****

Boring chapter I know. (Is there ever a chapter that I can't find something wrong with?) Please review. Oh and if you review tell me if you actually read this thing.

&^*%%^$$£^*$Rachelfan5000^&$£"%^*%"*)!

Reviews man_____________________________________________________-

****

DarkMoonDragon: Harry and Ginny rule!!!

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing****: **Thanks 4 ur review!!

****

Iniysa: Yeah!! That would be wikid if they made a pill for writers block. I'd go out and buy fifty. ^_^ 


	9. Knock on the head

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. Duh.

****

Chat of Today! : Congrats to my twentieth reviewer, yay, 22 reviews!

****

Watching: The Box (I mean like duh!)

****

Listening to: Eminem 

Chapter 9: Knock to the head

The days had gone by fast enough without incident and soon enough Harry was at his first Quidditch training practise of the year with the rest of the Gryffindor team. A few of the first years had come to watch. 

Harry wondered vaguely who would be the new Keeper, as the Gryffindor Keeper; Wood, had left Hogwarts two years ago now. 

He greeted his team pals and waited for someone to say something.

"Harry," Said Fred.

"We've been thinking, us and the rest of the team," George continued.

"And we've decided to make you -" Fred was cut off.

"Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain!" Chorused Alicia, Angelina and Katie as if they had rehearsed. 

"Precisely." George finished. 

"What?" Harry asked as it all hit him rather suddenly. Him? Quiditch Captain? No, that thought hadn't occurred to Harry before.

"Captain Harry!" Laughed Angelina, slapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Whoa! Cool, Harry!" Harry heard Ron's yells from far away, he and Hermione had come to watch, and Harry guessed Ron had heard the last line. 

"Whoa guys, thanks, but are you sure?" Harry asked again, not daring to believe it.

"Sure, Harry we talked about it while you were at breakfast," Alicia grinned at Harry.

"So, who's going to be the new Keeper?" Harry asked. Looking up at his teammates. 

"Uh, we don't know, Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch will let us know if they notice anyone." George said.

"If the worst comes to the worst there's always Ronniekins over there," Fred jerked a finger towards Ron and everyone laughed, though Harry secretly thought Ron would be a good addition to the team. 

"Can we get started now?" Yelled Katie, looking bored. "We can't waste our practise time talking!" 

Everybody mounted their brooms, and after a while of playing Harry noticed the golden snitch flying near Angelina, dodging a bludger which was later hit by George Weasley in the opposite direction, Harry flew as fast as his firebolt could carry him towards the miniature ball. 

It yanked itself out of Harry's view and then reappeared some yards further, Harry sighed and followed it as fast as he could. 

Harry could hear excited yells from squealing first years as he edged closer to the snitch. The very second Harry grasped the small golden ball a small stone hit him on the head, not that it hurt or anything. But somebody must have had good aim to throw a stone and estimate where he'd be when it hit him. 

Grasping the stone in one hand and the snitch in the other, Harry lowered to the ground where the rest of the Gryffindor team where leaving the pitch and Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as Harry's feet touched the ground. 

"What were you doing dawdling up there?" Ron asked, looking pretty much excited.

"A stone hit me, a big one," Harry opened his hand to let them see, "And why do you look so happy?"

"Er…Nothing." Ron's ears were glowing bright red and Hermione giggled.

*****

When Harry got back to the common room that day he took the stone out of his pocket, where he'd put it for safekeeping, he noticed then it wasn't a stone, but some kind of metal thing, which probably hurt more than a stone. Harry looked at it, now it seemed obvious this wasn't a stone, it had patterns you couldn't see unless you looked in great detail. 

Harry shook it, as he had guessed, there was something inside, hopelessly trying to get into it, Harry tried to prise it open. Harry would have asked Hermione to open it, as she was good with things like that. But Hermione was fighting with Ron for some reason, causing the whole room to stare but after a while everybody diverted their attention back to what they were separately doing. 

Harry used the spell that opened locks, though feeling the whatever-it-was wasn't locked. However it turned out that it had been looked as the 'thing' quickly opened itself without hesitation. 

Inside was a crumpled bit of paper, Harry opened it up and tried hard to read the untidy mass of writing. But he could only work out the first few words.

__

Meet me at the Forbidden Forest

Somebody didn't know the meaning of forbidden. Or did they? Harry didn't think the note had been addressed to him personally. 

"Hey, you two!" Harry had to yell at Ron and Hermione to get them to hear him. 

"What? Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"Look at this!" Harry showed them the stony-thing in closer up detail, as well as the crumpled note that had come with it. 

"Dunno, Harry, except I've seen that thing before," Ron said, looking at the stony-thing.

"Yeah it's some kind of girl's locket I think." Hermione said, examining it. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Ginny ran over from the other side of the common room. She picked up the stone-thing. 

"Where'd you find it Harry?" She asked, looking at it closely.

"Hit me in Quidditch practise." 

"Oh," Ginny blushed, "Sorry."

"You didn't throw it did you?" Harry asked her.

"Er, no, It disappeared it that night we were all up 'cos we thought there was an attack or something," Ginny looked at the floor and blushed deeper.

"Thanks for finding it," She said quietly.

"Do you know anything about this?" Harry opened the note, Ginny looked confused.

"No idea, Harry, I can't read it for a start," Ginny blushed even deeper, if she could go redder, and she left to join her friends.

"Bye Ginny," Harry said, and although Ginny's face was turned, Harry knew it had gone to it's red maximum.

"Well somebody's meeting somebody at the forbidden forest, and that's forbidden, shouldn't we try and identify the writing or something?" Hermione asked, squinting her eyes on the writing. 

"Well somebody with writing like that's gotta be easy to find, I mean, it's worse than mine!" Ron said, looking at it.

*****

Hi guys, Rachelfan5000 here! Happy New Year * late one ***, **sorry for not updating over Christmas, I was…er…busy, let's put it,Oh and I got the best comy game in the world!!! I luv it, ok byez, oh and check out my website,http://Destined.to/Marron/Pan/Braforever/

Byezie

Luv Rachelfan5000

Reviews!! Cool or what ha?

Erinamation-limited2-nothing

Heehee, now I've updated again.

Iniysa 

Hi, Yeah it was our thought. Lol.

JessieBear

Another chapter for you to read here. Lols.

****


	10. Searching for a nobody

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be working on the sixth book not this lil fic.

****

Chat of Today! : Fifth books out in June yay! And I HATE ALGEBRA!

****

Watching: The computer screen

****

Listening to: Staying alive

Chapter 10 - Searching for a nobody

Harry was thinking a lot over the next month. Not only about his O.W.Ls, which were taking it's toll on all the fifth years. But the mysterious letter, not only the crumpled paper, but the letter he'd received in the summer holidays. Not that they had any sort of connection; or did they? 

****

Meet me at the forbidden forest.

Who? Harry asked himself, which kid in the school with writing like that would meet at the forbidden forest, when it was clearly forbidden. Harry immediately thought Malfoy but Harry knew Malfoy's untidy scrawl of handwriting, and it was very different to this writing.

Maybe there was an easier way through this, Harry stared at the parchment, he felt as though he was in divination and being forced to look into a crystal ball that obviously showed nothing; or at least not the way Professor Trelawny made them do it.

"You're not still looking at that thing?" Ron asked, walking through the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione closely behind him.

"Harry, whoever that was sent to has long gone and come back from the forbidden forest by now." Hermione said, she was carrying a book or two; fresh out of the library. 

"I dunno, things just aren't adding up," Harry said.

"They better add up soon, it's the first Quidditch match of the school year in two weeks, and we can't have pendant - thingys raining on you," Ron said.

Harry's thoughts were quickly diverted, the Quidditch match, how could he forget? Would they get a new keeper; a decent keeper, in time? He imagined trying to play Hufflepuff without a keeper, but even without a keeper, the Gryffindor's had the odd chance of winning. They didn't have Cedric Diggory this year. 

"Would you enjoy a place on the Quidditch team if you got a chance?" Harry asked his two best friends. 

"Not my thing Harry, but I enjoy watching it," Hermione said.

"Pretty much; yes," Ron said, then he shared a look with Hermione, "But I'm …uh…doing things a lot of the time."

Harry looked at Ron; he was right, he and Hermione had been 'doing things' lately, but what? Harry would expect Hermione to be in the library studying things she'd think might possibly pop up in her O.W.L's. But where would Ron be? Harry knew him too well to think he was with Hermione reading books in all their spare time.

Harry picked up the parchment again, the writing was impossible to read. Harry couldn't help feeling hopeless. Maybe he should be doing something better with his Saturday, which seemed to be what Hermione and Ron were doing.

"You're searching for a nobody, Harry," Hermione said, and with that, she grabbed her bag that had been lying near one of the chairs and she and Ron walked to the exit.

"Hang on! Where are you going?" Harry asked suspiciously. Ron's ears went red.

"Uh…nothing interesting…um…didn't eat enough at lunch so I'm going back for more," Ron said uneasily, lame excuse, thought Harry, laughing in his mind.

****

Meet me at the forbidden forest.

The words were chanting on in Harry's head. It was just a silly note, why couldn't he forget about it?

Because, Harry suddenly realised, the stone hadn't hit him on the head by accident, it had been addressed to him, not that he could read the writing, he could just feel it.

Maybe Harry could make sense of it if he could read it, but the writing honestly looked like it was just a load of smudges with the occasional line sticking out of them. However the words at the top were written crystal clear compared to the rest.

****

Meet me at the forbidden forest

Harry decided to focus his thoughts on something else, like, unfortunately, homework. He dipped his quill in the green inkbottle and began to write the essay he had been set in History of Magic, he really needed Hermione for this though, Harry and Ron had been dozing off all through the lesson.

He tried to think of what to write but Harry's mind was blank, the familiar words whizzed through his head, however hard Harry tried to shut them out.

Harry gave up the thought of homework, what could he think about instead. Quidditch? He couldn't help feeling they would lose the next match without a keeper. Harry thought that maybe he should get some sleep, and things would seem clearer in the morning. Or perhaps they wouldn't, he felt he'd rather dream about something else; someone else, like Ginny…What? Ginny? The thought had come and gone too quickly to dismiss it. It seemed so wrong…and yet so right. Harry shook his head violently, he wasn't going to have any feelings about his best friend's younger sister.

Instead the pesky phrase fell upon his mind;

****

Meet me at the forbidden forest…

*****

I know that chapter was worthless and useless, and completely unnecessary, but I had to add it in, otherwise the next chapter wouldn't make sense. Next chapter may contain H/G fluff, I don't know, I haven't written it yet, but I've had ideas. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I know, I'm mean. But I've been playing Baldur's Gate 2 and it's the best comy game inda world!

Rachelfan5000 ^__^

Reviews

****

Barnette: Ravenclaw!!! Definetely.

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing****: **You make me happy 'cos you review!!

****


	11. A Helping hand

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be working on the sixth book not this lil fic.

****

Chat of Today! : I bet Ginny's gonna die in the fifth book, it just all fits in.

****

Watching: The news 

****

Listening to: Reminisce by Blazin Squad (I can't spell it)

Chapter 11 - A helping hand

The next day Harry stayed in the common room, it was deserted. All the third years and above had gone to Hogsmeade (including Ron and Hermione) probably to get earmuffs. Most Gryffindors had started going to bed early to avoid Ron and Hermione's hourly arguments over practically nothing.

Harry didn't know what the other students who couldn't go to Hogsmeade were doing, maybe they were enjoying the sun outside on the grounds, or maybe they were like Hermione - wannabes and in the library. Wherever they were, they weren't in the Common room. 

The door to the common room suddenly swung open, Harry sat up and leaned in front of the chair to see the newcomer. 

It was a very tired looking Ginny Weasley, she looked utterly exhausted, although pleased with herself all the same. She was actually humming a tune Harry recognised from the Yule Ball the year before. 

Ginny noticed Harry and stopped quickly, realising Harry had heard her, and Ginny's out-of-breath face turned to tomato complexion. She appeared to be fighting with herself whether or not to talk to Harry, the result was Ginny standing next to the portrait in deep thought.

"Guess what Harry?" Ginny said excitedly, coming closer and blushing furiously.

"What?" Harry asked in mild surprise.

"They made me - I mean - Professor McGonagall - I mean - Harry, I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Her voice held a lot of pride and she smiled happily, _she looks beautiful when she does that_, Harry realised. Harry must've had some sort of dazed expression on his face because Ginny's smile began to fade until it became a frown.

"That is okay? Right? I mean, Professor McGonagall told me to ask you first about it, after all, you're the team captain and knows what's best for the team."

"No it's not that, you'll be a good keeper, Ginny, tell me what happened," Harry said, eager to know.

"Well, I was just outside in the grounds on a school broom, and I don't know, Professor McGonagall was out there for some reason and…" Ginny just shrugged. Harry noticed she wasn't blushing, her perfect red hair had fallen back into place and her eyes were bright.

"Listen, Gin, can you read this? It came out of your lockety-stoney-thingy," Harry asked, holding up the note that had got so crumpled if anyone could've read it they wouldn't be able to now.

Ginny's face turned back to normal, and she moved closer to Harry and took the note carefully, smoothing out its crinkled features.

She looked at it for a moment in mild confusion, then slowly she seemed to be able to read what it said.

"Here's what I think it says, Harry - 

__

Harry Potter,

I can tell you things, things you've never known before, things which'll make you wonder why you never knew before. You're in danger, Harry. 

Meet me at the forbidden forest the night you get this, I can assure you, I will make the forest not forbidden if I have to."

Ginny turned over the piece of paper to see if there was any writing on the back, there was none, so she looked at Harry through her beautiful eyes.

"It's not signed," Ginny said, "Could be from anyone."

At that point, Harry stared Ginny in the eye. She looked away shyly. Harry noticed he'd never seen her look more attractive. Her red hair was silky and straight, and her eyes seemed to be like an enchanted magic. But her smile was just simply beautiful, there were no other words for it…

"Harry? Are you ok?" Her face suddenly turned from smiling to a concerned look.

"Yeah, fine," Harry mumbled. The Ginny snapped to her senses and moved swiftly towards the stairs to the girls dormitory. Harry didn't know what, but something made him get up and say:

"Wait!" Ginny turned her head and looked at Harry, this time it was Harry's turn to blush. Ginny giggled. 

"I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had," laughed Ginny, coming closer once more, Harry smiled.

"It sure is, so why aren't you at Hogsmeade with Rachel and Franscesca?" Harry asked, he wanted to know why the beautiful, friendly girl was alone.

"Rachel's got a boyfriend, Frankie says Rach should get some new dress robes for any occasional dates, but that job only requires two. So why are you here? Famous Harry Potter?" Ginny grinned and tossed her flaming red hair back.

"I don't know, I kind of got worried about that note," Harry shrugged. 

"Speaking about that note," Ginny said hesitantly, " You know my stoney-thing?" Harry nodded as he remembered the stone, which had concealed the note. 

"Take a look at these," Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out the stone, then she pulled out another one, identical. Harry looked confused.

"It's the same stone, my stone, both of them, but I only really have one," she opened up the stones carefully, engraved on the inside of both was _Ginny Weasley_. Ginny scratched her head.

" I lost it, then you had it, but then I found another one exactly the same under my bed," Ginny frowned. 

"Maybe someone used a spell to duplicate it," Harry suggested.

"Maybe…but what would be the point?" Ginny replied, Harry shrugged again.

"Some people are weird," Harry replied.

"Clearly," Ginny giggled. 

Harry noticed how close Ginny was sitting to him, as if by instinct, he pulled her towards him. Wondering what he was doing, he kissed her. At first, they both resisted, but as they say, resistance is futile, and they drifted off somewhere until they finally broke apart.

Ginny looked shocked, but there was a glint of triumph in her eyes.

"Wow," She muttered, and smiled her amazing smile.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, pulling away uncomfortably. Ginny held onto Harry's arm.

"Don't be sorry," Ginny said softly, she smiled, she wasn't blushing. 

This time she provoked the kiss, as she pulled Harry towards her. Harry didn't resist, but kissed back, it was weird how things worked, and usually the thought of a kiss scared him.

They finished, it was lucky the common room hadn't been entered upon, the two would've had the reddest faces in Hogwarts.

"Oh my god," Ginny giggled. Harry smiled at her.

"I want you to know," Harry began, wondering how to phrase the situation. "That you are the sweetest girl I know." Harry blurted out, "and beautiful," he added, then he felt stupid. But Ginny cradled her arms around Harry's waist.

"And you're the guy of every girl's dreams," she smiled, and turned a light shade of red.

"Thank you," Harry felt he should say.

"No, Thank you," Ginny replied.

It was impossible to tell who started the next kiss, Harry guessed they both did, and it was highly enjoyable. They stood there for ages until they were stopped by unexpected noises. There was a loud voice from outside saying some kind of enchantment Harry remembered from somewhere. There was a shrill, girl's scream.

And then, the world erupted with screams and yells.

^^^^^^^^^^ ---------------^^^^^^^^^^^

I updated! Aren't I nice, I figured out where I'm going with this fic so hopefully I will update regular again! This chapter wasn't just fluff there, there was something important you should remember in it, I won't give any more away though. When I finish this fic I will point out all the important chapters and foreshadowing I added. There is already quite a lot of it. 

Chapter 12 is coming next for you loyal reviewers and then chapter 13, which is going to be very good! 

IF YOU READ THIS **PLEASE** REVIEW, IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY. OTHERWISE I WILL NOT WRITE AGAIN.

Luv Rachelfan 5000

Hugs and kisses to all!!!

Reviewers

**Erinamation-limited2-nothing****: **Thanks for being the only reviewer for the last chapter. ^_^.

****


	12. The Scar

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: This is like the billionth time I've written this, and surprise, surprise, I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chat of Today! : Don't you think Narcissa Malfoy is Lily's sister, I mean, it so fits in.

****

Watching: The Box (I always watch it!)

****

Listening to: Justin Timberlake - Rock your body

****

Quote: They act like they know it all, but I won't believe it 'til they show it all - Cera, Land before time 7. 

Chapter 12 - The Scar

"What on Earth?" Cried Ginny, backing away from Harry and covering her ears with her hands. She shut her eyes and screwed up her face.

"What's happening?" Harry had to yell over the loud screams. They were coming from outside, Harry suddenly felt glad he wasn't there at the present.

"No idea! Guess we won't know unless we find out!" Ginny hollered over the noise in reply, moving towards the back of the portrait of the fat lady, then she stopped after a couple of steps and turned around.

"Coming, Harry?" she asked, reluctant to leave on her own.

"Yeah," Harry replied as confidently as he could, but his legs didn't want to move, he soon managed to make them jog towards Ginny though.

Ginny was running not far ahead of Harry, her long red hair was flying behind her, Harry moved faster so he was beside her. Harry clasped his hand over his sky, Ginny stopped, and she looked full of concern. 

"Anything wrong?" she asked, "Harry…your scar, does it hurt?" 

But Harry couldn't hear anything because of the searing pain in his forehead. Something was happening, something bad, and Harry was determined to find out what, reluctantly, he stood up straight. But as soon as Ginny looked away he slumped to the ground.

"Harry! Harry!" She cried, shaking him frantically, Harry heard her murmur, "someone, help him," Harry opened one bleary eye and saw Ginny sigh with relief as he began to get up. But his hand was still firmly attached to his scar for some reason.

"Harry, are you okay? Should we go back to the common room?" she asked desperately with her hair falling onto Harry's face, but Harry didn't mind, the tickling sensation was one of the last reminders of sanity. 

But Ginny was the real thing stopping him from losing consciousness; she shook him gently and cried silently far away from him. Ginny held onto his hand stroking her thumb over his hand in a comforting way. 

Then, as soon as the pain had occurred in his scar, it died down just as abruptly. Harry rubbed his forehead gingerly in an attempt to make it feel better, he opened both eyes slowly, and he supposed Ginny's breath had steamed up his glasses. Harry rubbed them impatiently and found he was looking up into Ginny's very brown eyes.

"I think it's gone," Harry said quietly, Ginny nodded, she took his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" Ginny asked anxiously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears, her eyes were wide with worry as she looked up at him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gin," Harry murmured, Ginny didn't seem to believe him, and gave him a look which made her the spitting image of her mother.

"You were clutching your scar and were giving off impressions of great pain, I'm not as gullible as Ron," she replied, still with that look of concern embedded in her eyes. Harry smiled wearily and raked his fingers through his hair..

"I know you're not," Harry said warmly, he put his arm around Ginny, which gave her great warmth inside.

"If you're Alright then, we were going to find out where that screaming was emerging from," Ginny reminded him, she got up and moved the direction of the grounds. Her legs moved furiously and Harry followed close behind.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Ginny stopped, and twirled a bit of hair around her finger.

"I think, it's coming from outside," she paused as if judging where it was coming from although to Harry it seemed to be coming from every where, "I think,"

They ran straight through the library and nearly halfway through Hogwarts, but there no one was around to tell them off.

Harry and Ginny saw a few other students rushing towards the chorus of screaming, but the hallways were pretty much deserted. The two reached the door into the grounds, gasping for air and feeling like they'd run for miles, Ginny pulled open the door.

The next thing Harry saw was Ginny putting her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, she looked shocked, when Harry looked into the fairly bright sky, he understood why. 

^____________________________^

DUN DUN DUN! Did you like it? Tell me in a review, if u read this I SEE NO REASON FOR YOU NOT TO REVIEW IT. OK, had to get that out of my system.

Big thanks to Opal.star () for beta-reading this chapter.

(\(\   
(='.')   
( (")

Our review bunny says:

****

Lizhowhp: I updated soon, happy? Thank you for reviewing!

****

Jay: I've kept writing, keep reviewing! Thanks!

****

Iniysa: Didn't exactly answer that cliffy in this chapter, (not hard to guess though) but I will in the next! Thanks for your review!! 

(\(\   
(='.')   
( (") Review Bunny says :That is all, review and remember to…well…review!

__


	13. Revealing and Lies

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: This is like the billionth time I've written this, and surprise, surprise, I don't own Harry Potter.

****

Chat of Today! : Um, I don't know. REVIEW!

****

Watching: The Box (I always watch it!)

****

Listening to: David Sneddon - Don't let go (One of ma fav songs)

****

Quote: "And you look into my eyes and softly say, Don't let go," - David Sneddon

Chapter 13 - Revealing and Lies (The chapter everybody, including me, has been waiting for!)

The dark mark, sure, it had faded since it had been cast a few minutes ago. But whatever had cast the Dark Mark into the sky was long gone, the few students who had been in the grounds at the time were staring, paralysed with horror. A few had the sense to run inside, but they shouldn't have bothered, there was no real visible threat anymore. Or perhaps just the sight was enough of a shock. 

Harry put his arm around Ginny who was gawping at the mark as though it was the last thing she had expected.

"What do you think happened, Harry?" she asked, making no effort to speak eye to eye and remaining to gaze at the mark.

"I don't know," Harry scanned the grounds, "noone seems to be hurt or anything, just afraid." 

"I'm afraid, what if whoever did this is still here? Invisible to the naked eye or something," Ginny shivered at her own words. 

"Whoever did this wouldn't have stayed - look," Harry motioned towards Albus Dumbledore, closely followed by Professor McGonagall, just entering the grounds, Madam Hooch was already there, calming down terrified students. "Death eaters are clever enough to avoid Dumbledore," he added firmly. Ginny nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"I guess you're right," she replied agreeably. She too cast her eyes over the grounds, in much more detail than Harry did as she soon pointed out a big crowd of people shadowing another, who appeared to be saying something.

"Wonder who's stuck in the middle of that," Ginny said, then her and Harry ran towards the crowd, Ginny noticed it was right underneath the dark mark. They tried to stand on tiptoes to see what was happening, but neither Harry nor Ginny were tall enough. Harry did, however, notice Professor Dumbledore make his way towards them.

"Make way, students," Professor Dumbledore said loudly, his eyes were riddled with concern. Professor McGonagall stood behind him and began to hush up the loudly jabbering students.

"Back to your common rooms, students, I will escort the Gryffindors and the rest of you I am sure will find your house prefect waiting by the door, " But Harry and Ginny were too bothered about what the witness in the middle had to say to listen. 

There was a girl with a mass of tangly black curls, her brown eyes were crying so viscously she had to choke out all the words she spoke to Dumbledore. Harry recognised her immediately; she was the first year Gryffindor Rachel had teased at the sorting. Roxanna Stevenson. 

"It's Roxie," Ginny said in a hushed sort of way. Roxie was speaking in a half-choked, half-sobbing kind of way, and in pure fright, she jumped at any sudden movements or noises. It was impossible to hear what she was saying.

"Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, will you please care to join your fellow Gryffindors," Professor McGonagall barked, and Ginny shrugged.

"We might as well leave, we're not gonna understand a word out of Roxie's mouth," Ginny whispered, they left the grounds, following Professor McGonagall, although before they left Harry did hear Roxie being asked to join Professor Dumbledore in his office.

Harry and Ginny soon lost the other Gryffindors and slowed down whilst climbing up the staircases, they moved as soon as Harry and Ginny were on them, which was actually quite sickening.

"Do you think that girl - Roxanna - is okay, she looked dead terrified," Ginny asked Harry turning her head to face Harry, she didn't bother to walk anymore and just stopped.

"I'm sure she's fine, but she can certainly turn on the waterworks," Harry replied confidently, "I think she's had some bad luck in the past involving Voldemort, that's all." Harry remembered her tearful face at the sorting. 

"I suppose you're right," but Ginny still seemed concerned.

**** 

They entered the common room; shaken after the day's events, the first thing the two knew were Ron and Hermione running towards them.

"Where have you two been? I've been dead worried, I'm not sure about Ron though," she added the last part with a glance at Ron. She and Ron both looked like they had been rushed from Hogsmeade all the way to the Gryffindor common room, which was now full of Gryffindors describing the event outside with exciting new twists Harry was sure had never happened.

"So what happened outside?" Hermione asked before anyone could speak, "There's a first year called Matthew Bligh telling everyone there was a hooded figure and he bravely chased him off, but I don't think anyone believes him," Hermione smiled. 

So Harry and Ginny took turns to describe what had happened, minus any private moments between the two. When they were finished Ron looked speechless and Hermione was still asking questions.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked, her bushy hair falling forward, there was no effort to toss it back. 

"Well how did you spend the day?" Ginny asked, both Ron and Hermione blushed and looked at each other, but they didn't say anything with reason to blush about. Then Hermione abruptly changed the subject. 

"So you didn't see anyone," Hermione looked slightly disappointed. Harry assured her whoever had cast the sign was long gone by the time they reached the grounds.

"Oh come on 'Mione, it's not like you wanted to come face to face with You-know-who, or something," Ron told Hermione, and for once Hermione didn't object to 'Mione. Instead she shrugged.

"Is the girl you talked about okay?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the Portrait of the fat lady swung open and Roxie returned.

"Oh, she looks just fine," Ron said, indicating Roxie who had immediately seemed to get a million fans wanting to know exactly what had happened in the grounds. She smiled happily and enjoyed the retelling, part of which Ron, Hermione Harry and Ginny listened in on. 

"And I was out there, on one of the school brooms, when this black figure came out of nowhere, he said these funny words and that mark - the dark mark, was shot into the sky. I didn't know what to do, he knocked me over and I think he was about to do something to me but then people saw the mark and started screaming. I think that was what saved me," Roxie recited as though she had rehearsed the retelling over and over in her head. 

"Wow," muttered Ron as they moved away from the crowd into one of the quieter corners of the common room. Ginny had left to join Rachel to hear the retelling of Roxie's story again.

"Not wow, Ron," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Asked Harry, Hermione leaned into closer to them.

"From what Roxie says the black figure apparated, that must be a lie, something strange is going on, because you can't apparate into the Hogwarts grounds."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kinda a cliffy, not much though, * smiles * be sure to review you people, you are the reason I write, so if I don't get any reviews I stop writing, does that sound fair to you? It sounds okay to me, of course, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll write again, the only reason this chapter came quick was because I so much wanted to write it. 

Can anyone guess the plot? I'd be surprised if anyone could; I know how many twists this ficlet has within, near the ending. Oh well, I'd like you to know I think it's the next Quidditch match in the next chapter and then I might have christmas in the next, but I probably won't, but those two things are going to be the highlights in the next few chapters.

Susy (Rachelfan5000)

(\(\   
(='.')   
( (") Review Bunny would like to praise the following:

****

Iniysa: Glad you liked it, (The fic and review bunny)

****

Rhysel Ash: I like Cliffhangers, apart from when I'm reading them, lols, hope this cleared up the cliffy, and I added a small one at the end, just for you * giggles * 

(\(\   
(='.')   
( (") That's all for today, please review and you'll see your name here!! One word **REVIEW!**

__


	14. Match against Ravenclaw

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I own…uh…well…I hope to own my own laptop soon, (but probably won't)

****

Chat of Today! : Gosh, guys! Thanks for the reviews!

****

Watching: Nickelodeon (Saved by the bell) 

****

Listening to: Misfit - Amy Studt 

****

Quote: "You are the light in me, hold me tight and set me free, you always let me know, hold me tight and Don't let go," - David Sneddon

Chapter 14 - Match against Ravenclaw

In the next few days Harry had little time to think about anything other than Quidditch, Harry had indeed done a Wood and made the team practise Quidditch nearly everyday in the week. The match against Ravenclaw was coming up now, Hermione had taken up the job of continuously pestering Roxie telling her the figure couldn't have apparated, at first Roxie stuck out her tongue and said something like, "You're just jealous!" Leaving Hermione wondering what she was jealous of, or so she told Harry and Ron. The second time Roxie had stuck out her tongue in a mean way before finding her friends, the third time Roxie had said something very rude that began with the letter 'F'.

The rude and lying Roxie was the last thing on Harry's mind though, he had learned that attacks in the Outside World were becoming much more frequent, and soon, he feared, Voldemort with have a new ally, The Dementors seemed incredibly keen to join him. The Quidditch match also kept jerking in the back of his mind too, he'd have to face Cho, which seemed unbearable, and he still blamed himself for what happened with Cedric. And of course, keeping his and Ginny's relationship secret was increasingly difficult, especially when he just wanted to be with her after tiring Quidditch practises.

Ginny had proved to be a spectacular keeper, she could save some goals that seemed impossible for such a small girl. Of course, Fred and George were teasing her at every opportunity, Ginny, who was used to this, could easily shrug it off.

"Looking forward to the match tomorrow?" Ginny asked, one night after practise.

"You bet," Harry smiled, Ginny grinned back happily. The two of them kind of stopped talking til they reached the Common Room, where they each said goodbye and Ginny ran off to find Rachel and Franscesca. Harry however, found Ron and Hermione in the corner of the room hissing at each other, but they stopped as soon as they saw Harry. 

"What's Roxie done now?" Harry asked expectantly. Hermione just shrugged.

"Nothing, recently," Hermione replied, "You don't think I've ruined my chances of getting her to join S.P.E.W, do you?"

"Spew," muttered Ron. Hermione slapped him playfully. Harry sniggered.

"I think she's more likely to say sorry," Harry said, Hermione shrugged again.

"She's been bullying some of the other first years today into spew," Ron said, looking at a bunch of first year girls wearing badges with S.PE.W written proudly on their robes. A few of the first year boys looked heartily embarrassed by the badges and were trying to hide them up from view. 

"I have ten new members," Hermione said smugly, Ron suddenly changed the subject.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed Harry? Quidditch tomorrow,"

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, Harry had the distinct impression Ron and Hermione wanted to get rid of him.

****J ;) 

"Ready, Harry?" Ginny asked the following morning, Harry, being hardly able to sleep because of being torn between excitement and worry over oversleeping, he'd come down for an early breakfast to find Ginny, Katie, Alicia and Angelina all sitting at the Gryffindor table not touching any food before them. Harry suspected Fred and George could sleep well whatever was happening the next day, Harry envied them. 

"Remember, catch the snitch," she said.

"You know, I've been playing seeker longer than you've been playing keeper, I know what I do," Harry replied, not eating anything though he felt extremely hungry. He bugged the rest of the team to eat more, but Ginny made up the lame excuse of eating before Harry had came down and Alicia, Angelina and Katie giggled something about a supermodel diet.

A few hours later the whole of Hogwarts seemed to be outside in the crowds in the Quidditch stadium, Harry felt his insides turn to nothing.

It hit him a moment later that he was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and since Roger Davies had left Hogwarts last year the Ravenclaw team needed a new captain. And that captain would probably be Cho, since she was one of the best Quidditch players in the school.

"You look like you've died, Harry," somebody said, Harry snapped to his senses and began the speech he'd spent his time, while he was lying awake the previous night making up. 

"Right, team, I'm not going to bore you with Oliver's usual speech," Harry began. Katie, Alicia and Angelina cheered.

"Mainly because I can't remember what it is," Harry continued, the rest of the team sniggered.

"But we have the best team, sure, we might've lost Wood, but we've got Ginny now, " Ginny blushed bright red, "and we've got three amazing chasers, two incredible beaters, and…uh…"

"You," Fred Weasley said.

"Precisely," Harry said, "definitely the best team in the school."

Harry led the team out of the changing room, noticing Ginny was looking very nervous and skulking around the back.

"You'll do fine, Ginny," Harry yelled, Ginny blushed and smiled.

The crowd erupted with huge cheers when they entered the stadium. Harry distinctively heard a boy yelling:

"That's the team I'm gonna make next year!"

Madam Hooch was refereeing, as usual, she took no time mentioning she wanted no dirty work and too many fouls, there was no real need, only when it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin were there real fouls.

"Potter, Chang, shake hands," Madam Hooch barked, Harry and Cho stepped forward, and shook hands, Harry noticed she was looking away. 

"On my whistle, 1-2-3," And with a loud whistle from Madam Hooch the teams were off the ground, Harry rose high above the ground and noticed Cho slightly following him, which had worked for her once before.

"And they're off! Spinnet takes the Quaffle immediately, passes to…no, intercepted by Ravenclaw chaser Kieran Dunst, passes to - no intercepted by Spinnet - tackled by Dunst - Are those two the only ones playing?! - Probably has something to do with the big fight that ended their relationship last month -" Lee Jordan was, as usual doing the commentary, and, as usual, adding extra information not even about the match.

"Jordan, back to the game," Professor McGonagall said warningly.

"Yes, Professor, aahh, Angelina Johnson finally grabs the Quaffle! Go Angelina - just through that hoop! SHE SCORES! Ten - zero to Gryffindor."

Harry looked around for the snitch, now was as a good time as any to catch the snitch, he looked around for a glint of gold but found nothing. Cho seemed to also have seen nothing, she circled the pitch following Harry closely, and blocking him if anything that could possibly be the snitch caught Harry's eye.

"Spectacular save there by Weasley, " Lee Jordan's voice was announcing, Harry looked at Ginny; she seemed tired, but as eager as ever to play Quidditch.

Harry dodged suddenly to avoid a bludger hit at him by a Ravenclaw beater; George Weasley hit the Bludger back towards one of the Ravenclaw chasers.

"'Cor, that's gotta hurt, Katie Bell with Quaffle - can she score? - No, wait, it's time-out for the injury to the Ravenclaw side," Lee Jordan said.

Harry looked down; the Ravenclaw chaser was getting back on his broom, with what looked like a mouth full of blood. 

"Back to the game, Bell passes, no intercepted by Dunst, passed to Andrews, he scores! Er…I think that's forty - fifty to Ravenclaw now," 

Harry looked at Ginny and realised why she had failed to save that last shot, she was pointing below him, and to his shock, Harry realised Cho was diving for what seemed like a very small golden ball with wings. Harry zoomed downwards, it was very lucky Harry had a firebolt and Cho a comet, otherwise he might not have been able to catch up with Cho quite so quickly.

"Hello? Weasley? Dunst just scored a goal? Evening up the score to - oh who cares? Never mind, it looks like one of the seekers is about to grab the Snitch anyway," Lee Jordan said.

"Jordan, Commentate properly, please," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry reached for the Snitch, he was faster than Cho, but she was nearer, she grasped it for just a moment but it flew out of her hand, Harry saw his chance, and grabbed the snitch out of the air. However, neither he nor Cho could pull upwards fast enough to stop them hitting rather hard on the ground. 

*****

Harry awoke to a large pair of brown eyes staring at him, which weren't Ginny's. For a moment Harry did not recognise her, although he noticed that Cho was also standing over him, not quite so close.

"Harry! Wake up!" The girl with the brown eyes yelled into his ear, Harry suspected she hadn't been trying to deafen him, but it nearly did.

"I'm awake," Harry said suddenly, getting up on his knees, knocking the girl over. He realised it was Rachel, Ginny's friend. She fidgeted with her pigtails in an embarrassed sort of way. 

"Rach, calm down, he's my…. Friend," Harry heard Ginny's voice sounding through a load of other ones. 

After what seemed to be eternity, being surrounded by loud voices and a massive crowd, he found Madam Pomfrey was forcing chocolate into his hands and telling him to eat it. Harry didn't really feel like it, but he ate the chocolate reluctantly and was allowed back to the Common Room. Escorted by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Rachel and Franscesca of course.

^_^_^_^

Hi guys. I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter, I was expecting four at the most! Oh well, I love you all!! Hugs and kises to everyone, sorry for the long gap inbetween this chapter I have been writing:

Say goodbye -Harry/Ginny fic. Bit creepy. Finished, partially posted on fanfiction.net

Do it with Cho Chang - I decided on pure humour so this is what I got. Finished.

Memories of the past chapter 4 - I love writing this fic so much! Please review it! Nowhere near finished.

Rachelfan5000

Reviews

(\(\   
(='.')   
((" )   


Hermione 'DB' Granger: 

On Chapter 1: I'm 100% english…no I'm not. I'm 50% english, but I've lived in England all my life, I know I write like one, it's because most of my favourite fics are written by americans.

On Chapter 2: No, I don't think Dudley would ever reach normal weight, but I couldn't be stuffed to write all the diet stuff.

On Chapter 3: HERMIONE IS RIGHT!!! * Claps* Woohoo, Roxie is to do with the plot, what, you hopefully won't find out til I write it. But I have been foreshadowing it through all the chapters, but two and two together and you have the plot of this fic. I shouldn't have said that…I shouldn't of said that…

On Chapter 4: Alright he's Snuffles.

On Chapter 5: Nah, Rachel aint me, for a start she's got straight hair unfortunately I don't. I have found very spooky similarities between Rachel and Madrigal, my character in my L/J fics, that I didn't mean to put in.

On chapter 6: Maybe it is Roxiest, but I know a Roxie who's really into studying, or rather, my best friend does.

On chapter 7: Short is beautiful, I agree totally. I'm short too ^_^

On chapter 8: Yeah I understood that and thanks!

On chapter 9: Questions…they wizz around in my head too.

On chapter 10: Yep…Go R/Hr

On chapter 11: I know, it's really sad that we haven't been snogged and book characters have. 

On chapter 12: Sorry bout sky-scar thing…oh well…Yeah, Land before times great, Chomper's the best.

On chapter 13: Teehee, sorry. Hope u like this one!

Leia: I apologise that was my beta reader Opal.Star, she always writes that on her fics.

The Huntress and The fairy: THE HUNTRESS RULES!

Eleanor: Thanks for being so cool

X13: I try, I try.

Rhysel Ash: I so agree.

My anscestors are from finland: I already knew that and you are wrong she is up to chapter 24.

__


	15. No Hard Feelings

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Bet you didn't know that! ;)

****

Chat of Today! : Thanx Hermione DB Granger

****

Watching: The Box (Again!)

****

Listening to: bad song by flip'n'fill 

****

Quote: Boys! Why do they cause so many problems?! - Liz, Atomic Kitten.

Chapter 15 - No Hard feelings (Also: No better title!)

The Gryffindor common room exploded with cheers as soon as Harry entered. 

"Cheers to the best seeker Gryffindor's seen in so many long years," People were shouting, some where so overwhelmed that Ron and Hermione had to act like bodyguards and shield Harry from overexcited Gryffindors. 

Fred and George had, of course, tickled the pear and had taken loads of food. Well not taken, probably just given to them by happy house-elves, which reminded Harry, he still needed to see Dobby sometime in the year.

There was an immense load of noise and partying, one-person in particular was shouting a lot and eating an incredible amount of food. Roxie was grinning broadly and Harry saw it was the first time he'd ever seen her truly happy. This sort of feast, noise and excitement was obviously something Roxie was used to. 

Harry went to bed late that night, after the partying was called off by a tired but rather happy looking Professor McGonagall, she also told Hermione off as prefect for not getting the Gryffindors to finish earlier. But Hermione didn't seem to mind, though she was slightly irritated by Ron's teasing. 

****

Harry slept in the following morning, though when he did finally get up he noticed he was the first one out of bed, he couldn't sleep any more, good for Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville if they could. 

He was one of the only people in the common room too. Probably all blasted from the previous late night. A girl with shocking red hair and a load of freckles walked over to talk to him.

"Rach and Frankie sleep like logs," Ginny said quietly, "I'm usually an early riser, and today is no exception, even after last night."

"Everybody in my dorm is sleeping too, so are you going to breakfast?" Harry asked Ginny. She smiled happily and her face brightened, then she rubbed her eyes.

Harry fastened his hand around Ginny's small, tender hand, wondering if he was holding her too tightly, but she smiled even more. They walked out of the common room together, hand-in-hand. 

The first thing Harry noticed as he sat down was Cho Chang sitting at the Gryffindor table with a sixth year boy, conversing in quiet voices. Cho noticed Harry and said what was unmistakably 'later' to the boy and walked over to Harry. Cho must've grown a few inches over the summer because although Harry was still taller than she was, she'd grown was a lot taller than before.

"Hi Harry," she said, and she smiled a smile that would make most guys' hearts break. Harry knew Ginny would be frowning at her from behind him.

"Hi Cho," Harry said awkwardly, not knowing what to say and feeling guilty for catching the Snitch when Cho had been so close.

"Congratulations on the match yesterday," Cho's smile faded a little when she saw Harry's guilty expression, "No hard feelings," she held out her hand for Harry to shake. They shook hands quite quickly and Harry sat back down with Ginny, Cho sat back with the Gryffindor sixth year who put an arm around her and gave Harry a smug glance that said 'she's mine'. Ginny looked mildly angry, but not enough to be mad at Harry, she looked over at Cho Chang jealously. Cho noticed her looking and grinned.

"You were great too, Ginny," Cho yelled across the table. Ginny blushed and the only things she could say back were:

"You too." Cho gave a thumbs up sign and continued talking to the Gryffindor sixth year.

After a quick breakfast and no sign of Ron or Hermione or any of Ginny's friends, Harry took Ginny's hand and began to drag her into the school grounds.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked with a look torn between pain (Harry was dragging her across the floor) and confusion, "and, um, I can walk without your help."

"Oh, right," Harry let go of Ginny's hand and she examined her wrist, "it's just I've had to drag Ron and Hermione here quite a lot, they don't seem to want to do anything but mess around together…alone." Ginny giggled. "You can go back if you want, but I'm going to visit Hagrid, I've barely seen him all year."

"I'll stay with you, but don't mind me if I get all tongue-tied and lost for words, that's just me, ignore me," Ginny said, tossing her straight red hair.

"I can't ignore you," was Harry's response, Ginny replied by turning scarlet.

The two walked slowly, Ginny pocketing her swollen wrist, towards Hagrid's, Harry knocked on the door as hard as he could, which wasn't extraordinarily loud and Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it wasn't for Fang's barking Hagrid wouldn't have known anyone was at the door.

Hagrid opened the door; he was clearly expecting a much taller person because he looked straight ahead of him before looking down at the short Harry and the even shorter Ginny. He welcomed them in and tried to make a cup of tea for the two. 

"Bin with Olympe in the summer, Hogwarts business, yeh heard somethin' abou' it before the end of the las' school year, didn' you Harry?" He said gruffly, as though he was slightly miffed by the fact it was nearly Christmas and Harry hadn't seen him apart from in Care of Magical creatures, where they had been looking at the odd monstrous creature, but not anything like last year's blast-ended skrewts. 

"Yeah," Harry said. He looked over at Ginny who was being quiet and sipping her tea politely.

"There's a firs' year who seems to be in'rested in wha' we were doing' course, won' say. We'll jus' say they're safely on our side," Hagrid winked at Harry. "So how're you, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up, and had to look even higher because even though Hagrid was sitting down, he was still very much taller than her.

"I'm fine, how about you Hagrid?" she replied.

"Though' you would've bin able to guess," Hagrid said joyfully, Ginny smiled. "Does anyone wan' one of these? Made them myself!" Hagrid offered a tray of strange looking biscuits; Ginny who hadn't been warned about Hagrid's cooking, took one and ate it happily. Harry also took one, though he inspected it cautiously as though expecting to find a Hippogriff's claw in it somewhere. 

Harry decided he better not risk anymore biscuits and he and Ginny said they had to leave, Hagrid bidded them farewell. Because of the distraction, waving back to Hagrid, Ginny didn't realised she'd walked straight into someone. Someone with furiously messy black hair and a knack for telling lies. Someone whose name was Roxie Stevenson. 

*********

Yay! I wrote chapter 15! And guess what, I've already named chapter 16 it's 'Brown eyes that fail to hide the truth' long name, but I like it. Thank you whoever reviewed. Cool people review, I love ya! * Bows down to audience of very few people. * 

I'm sorry this took so long. I've been at Cricket classes, Drama classes, Singing classes, Dancing (jazz) classes, and tennis classes. So I've been a busy bunny. Next chapter will be up soon and it features Roxanna doing what she does best…telling lies! Also features a lot of Hermione, and maybe Crookshanks!

Right. Please review.

~Rachelfan5000

Reviews:

(\(\   
(='.')   
((" )

****

Hermione 'DB' Granger: 50th reviewer alert! You make me so happy * sniff * Yeah, parents so annoy you if you're not meant to be on the comy.

PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!

__


	16. Brown eyes tell lies

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter last time I looked.

****

Chat of Today! : I don't like people who read my fic and don't review, I don't like people who have this on their favourites list and don't review, I don't like people who say they're addicted and don't review, I don't like people who don't review at all, I don't like people who don't like my story.

****

Watching: The Box (Again!)

****

Listening to: Sinead Quinn -What you need

****

Quote: See above, by me. 

Chapter 16 - Brown eyes tell lies (changed chapter name)

"I'm sorry - I wasn't looking where I was going - oh," Roxie looked up from where she had been gathering the stuff that had fallen out of her bag when she fell over, "it's you." Roxie had learned to avoid Harry and Ginny because they were friends of the mad Gryffindor prefect called Hermione who kept trying to question her. This showed as she looked around quickly for any sign of Hermione.

"It's ok," Ginny said, helping Roxie up, obviously she didn't know much about the Hermione-Roxie squabble lately, it seemed Hermione had found someone to argue with when Ron wasn't around, which wasn't often, the two of them always seemed to be together.

Roxie's face broke into a wide grin, but Harry could see through it, her eyes seemed distracted, complicated and worried equalling a very fake smile. She picked her bag off the grass and gestured she was leaving, she tried to run off, but Ron and Hermione had chosen this moment to burst into the grounds looking for Harry. Roxie turned around very quickly and knelt down behind Ginny, who looked very confused.

"Hide me!" Muttered Roxie anxiously, Harry couldn't see how Ginny could hide Roxie, her extraordinarily messy black hair made her obvious, especially on this particular day when it sprung out like an overgrown Afro. 

Ginny did as she was told, but she exchanged a giggle with Harry too.

"Why are you two out here? What have you been doing without us?!" Yelled Hermione as soon as she was within earshot distance, recently she had been taking her prefect roles extremely seriously, which made Ron snigger incredibly. Crookshanks was racing by her knees, looking as if he was taking some kind of run up before pouncing on a poor, innocent bird. 

"We've been to see Hagrid," chirped up Ginny, Ron looked at her, as if not noticing before she was there. 

"We've? Harry - you haven't been out with my sister, have you?" Ron asked, Ginny looked incredibly annoyed and excluded.

"Noone else in the Common room," Harry shrugged, he then signalled to Ginny not to take this lie personally.

"Oh, all right then," Ron said, Ginny smiled smugly.

"Roxanna?!" so it seemed Hermione had noticed the young girl hovering behind Ginny, who stepped to the right and allowed Roxie to be in full view. Roxie twisted her face into a 'damn you' expression. To make things even worse for the girl, Crookshanks, who had been chasing a few small birds around the Hogwarts grounds, collided with her, giving Roxie the claw and seemingly looking inside her bag. Roxie picked it up very quickly and thrust it over her back, then she inspected her clawed up arm, clearly expecting a nice long nag from Hermione. 

Crookshanks made a loud hissing noise and Roxie made a failure attempt to kick him out of the way. 

"Go away! You stupid orange furball!" yelled Roxie furiously, trying to stamp on Crookshanks' tail violently.

Hermione opened her mouth to loudly object to Roxie dissing her cat, but Ron was there first.

"Crookshanks isn't a stupid orange furball! Well, he is orange, but that's not the point," Ron yelled, a little over the top.

"He's actually a very smart cat," Hermione said, petting Crookshanks and cooing him into her arms.

"Pity he doesn't have the face to go with his intelligence," Roxie said meanly, indicating Crookshanks' smashed in face. Harry thought she did have a point there, but not that he'd say anything to Hermione. 

"Stop being so snide, or I'll deduct points from Gryffindor!" Hermione said shrilly, as though this was the worst punishment she could think of.

"Go ahead, you…" but words failed her for a moment, then Roxie came up with a very inventive but not so witty name, it also happened to be quite rude, Roxie looked proud of herself. But was she really? Looking into Roxie's eyes you couldn't tell.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor!" Hermione said strictly, giving off the impression she was the brand new (much younger) limited edition Professor McGonagall. 

"Be careful, or it'll be more!" warned Ron, then he realised what Hermione had said properly, "Hermione, you can't take points from your own house, that's ridiculous." 

"Don't you go on at me Ron Weasley!" Hermione said, turning to Ron.

"Sorry," murmured Ron quietly.

"I'm sorry too," said a quiet voice, Hermione and Ron seemed to have forgotten about Roxie.

"Don't mind me, I'm always swearing, though I think I went a bit too far this time…and Crookshanks isn't ugly, I think he's quite cute," Roxie added, she tried to stroke Crookshanks, but backed off when he hissed.

"How do you know his name is Crookshanks?" Harry asked suspiciously. He was given the impression Roxie was doing some very quick thinking.

"I heard about him from one of the girls in my dormitory - they all think he's adorable too," Hermione seemed happy with this, but to everyone else, it seemed a lie. 

Then Hermione gave Roxie a certain look.

"I know, I know," Roxie said, as though she had rehearsed, "To be truthful the guy who shot the dark mark didn't appear out of nowhere, I just thought it would be dramatic, after all, who here's read Hogwarts: A history?" Hermione raised her hand.

"I guessed," Roxie said dryly, "he came from the Forbidden forest I guess, running out like a loony." Her brown eyes were so deep and complicated and understandable it was hard not to believe her, but she could easily be spinning lies again.

"What I mean to say is, can we be friends? It just makes this whole situation so much easier if we're friends and not arguing, well, you and Ron are friends and always argue - in a nice way," Roxie looked anxiously at Hermione, and mouthed the word _please_.

Ginny looked up at Hermione; she seemed to have forgiven Roxie already. 

"Yeah - let's forget the whole thing, but the fifteen points are still off," Hermione said warily.

Roxie smiled.

"Thank you - now you can help me with my hair at the ball, it's not as late as last years - so they're letting us first years go!" Roxie indicated her messy hair; she acted as if she only wanted to be friends for this fact.

"Have you got a date?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"I will soon," Roxie said confidently. Roxie looked at the watch on her wrist, then her face looked shocked.

"Oh my god! I've got to be going! Bye you lot!" As Roxie left Harry could hear mutter under he breath 'save me, save me, save me.' But then Harry was sure he had imagined it, especially when in only half an hour, Roxie returned to the Gryffindor common room with her friend Alexandra. 

But did he imagine it? 

****************

Longer chapter than the last, but still pretty short. Sorry! I'll make it up to you all someway! I promise! Well, it came reasonably quickly CONSIDERING 1 REVIEW if sumbody is good at writing tiny summarys then email me. I seriously think my summaries are crap and noone reads a fic with a bad summary (well I don't) PLEASE help and review if you're reading this (likely chance, ha?) I'm probably going to put something stupid like 'read this or die' but that does work, I admit it.

Luv

Rachelfan5000

Reviews

(\(\   
(='.')   
( (") 

****

Hermione 'DB' Granger: Thank you! I'm going to update them soon! ^_^


	17. Dating Darlings

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter last time I looked.

****

Chat of Today! : Erm, I watched Saved by the bell, that episode when Zack and Kelly got married, has anyone but me and my best mate seen it?

****

Watching: Saved by the bell (Man, I love that program!)

****

Listening to: Blazin' Squad - I've been dreamin'

****

Quote: 'A woman's heart is a sea of emotions' - Rose Calvert, Titanic. 

Chapter 17 - Dating Darlings

"Well that was easy! I just go out into the grounds, minding my own business and then this rather attractive, I must admit, Gryffindor first year asked me to the ball!" Roxie was babbling very loudly, because Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear her from the other side of the common room. 

"Wassup, darling?" she continued, waving to an annoyingly attractive Gryffindor first year called Matthew Bligh. He waved back and Roxie was surrounded by loads of girls, each asking her how she managed to get him. 

"Well, I guess Roxie was finally telling the truth when she said she'd soon have a date," Hermione said, looking up from her new book she had brought at Hogsmeade: _10000 things that might pop up in O.W.L's._There was also a little sticker that made nearly everyone giggle: _Plus added bonus of 5000 facts that most likely won't come up in your O.W.L's, but the book was too short without them_. 

"So have you got a date?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione was too buried in her book Harry couldn't see her, so there was no point asking her.

"Yeah, sorta," said Ron, his ears going bright red. 

"Well, who then?" A girl with red hair poked up from nowhere, "hi Harry, hi Hermione, well Ron, who?"

"Yeah Ron, who?" Harry asked teasingly. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Why don't you keep out of other people's business!" Ron said sharply, eyeing Hermione, but her book covered her up. "I bet you two don't have dates, why don't you go with each other?" he continued, looking at Harry and Ginny, who had to pretend to protest and then give in.

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry, "who's she going with?" 

"Someone… anyway it's all sorted out, wait 'til the actual night," Ron finished. He changed the subject rather abruptly by talking to Ginny about the Chudley Cannon's recent win against another Quidditch team called the Appleby Arrows. Two new faces joined the conversation from behind Ginny.

"Well, I think Puddlemore United are the best team, that's obvious," Ginny's friend Rachel spoke up, twisting her black pigtails playfully.

"Whatever, Rach, my parents were Muggles, so I'm new to Quidditch really, but even I can see that the Holyhead Harpies are by far the best team in Quidditch!" Ginny's other friend Franscesca announced, her normally pretty face looking bright; she shook her short blonde hair out of her face.

"You only like the Harpies because they're the only completely female team," Ron teased.

"Girls rule though, that's simple, I'm going to join the Holyhead Harpies when I get older," Franscesca said dreamily.

"When you learn how to get on your broomstick without it kicking you off," Ginny smashed her dream.

"That's just that annoying broom though, it's not me," Franscesca struck back.

"I see," said Harry.

"Oh Harry, you're the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, aren't you? Oh will you let me join the team next year? Please? It could kickstart my career, and people might take me on knowing I was on the house team!" Franscesca was getting very excited. Harry opened his mouth but Ginny spoke for him.

"If you can get the broom to like you and do what you wish it to by next year Harry will take your offer into consideration," she said, in such a posh voice even Hermione was distracted from her reading.

"Is Quidditch all you guys - and girls," Hermione added quickly, looking at Franscesca, "can think about, I mean it's okay for Rachel, Ginny and Franscesca, but I expect better of you two, Ron and Harry, we're doing are O.W.L's this year!" Hermione, who was meant to sound strict and speak in a matter-of-fact tone ending her speech by going squeaky in excitement. 

"Not this year, 'Mione, next year, honestly, you read so much yet you don't know that's it's still December?" Ron said, Hermione looked at him.

"I meant this school year, Ron, you know that," Hermione said, then she got caught up in her book again.

************

The very next day Franscesca triumphed over bagging a boy for the ball, she'd been getting bored of waiting and just went over and asked him herself, or so she said. And so none of Ginny's friends would be unaccompanied at the ball.

Roxie was also still showing off about getting Matthew Bligh, walking around in the corridors holding hands with him, but they looked a bit funny together as Roxie was extremely short for her age and Matthew was rather tall.

There were few people going unaccompanied to the ball now. Mostly kids in fourth year and below, who seemed sickened at the idea of having to dance with a member of the other sex, they also thought that you HAD to kiss after a dance, which put them off much more. 

It would've put Harry off too, if he'd been told people had to kiss their partners at the end of the dance. No offence to Ginny of course, but Harry didn't fancy locking lips with her with the whole school watching. Harry doubted Ginny would either, he imagined her face turning a deeper red than he'd ever seen before. 

***********

Few people decided to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas, mainly because of the excitement of the ball, and also partially most parents thought their children might be safer under Albus Dumbledore's crooked nose. Even the incident with Roxie, which hadn't leaked out too much, it still seemed Hogwarts was an extremely safe place.

Harry spent the beginning of his holidays messing around with Ron and Hermione outside in the snow. Or maybe just Ron, Hermione had found Ginny and they'd gone to Hogsmeade on the last trip of the term, which also happened to be the day the snow was at it's thickest and most fun. 

"'Mione's probably getting that weird hair stuff again," Ron had said, not mentioning Ginny, which bothered Harry a bit, though he didn't voice anything. 

Hermione and Ginny came back looking very happy and clutching Very light moneybags that night. It seemed everybody was talking about the ball, what they'd be wearing, who'd they'd be going with, or, the first years' favourite subject, _how long do you think we'll stay up?" _ And extraordinarily soon, it seemed it was Christmas morning.

^_^ J ^_^ J ^_^ J 

I hope you liked it! I'm going to finish this fic before Ootp comes out, do not fear! This took ages because, at first I was gonna add in Christmas morning, but I thought Christmas can all go in the next chapter, with the ball. Then I was trying to make the chapter excactly 1000 words long, it didn't work, if you wanted to know.

I'm hoping the next chapter will be very long, but I'm not sure, don't you love long chapters?! I certainly do, pity I can't write them.

~Rachelfan5000

Reviews

(\(\   
(='.')   
( (") 

****

Hermione 'DB' Granger : I don't know what you wrote in the actual review because this sad thing keeps coming up saying 'site experiencing overload' but, well, thank you.

I plan to thank the other reviewer in the next chapter as I cannot remember your name, but thank you.

If anyone wants to know this whole story is 69 pages long.

The next chapter is going to be called Practically perfect, and somewhere along the line will be a chapter named 'Perfection'


	18. Practically Perfect

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: Guess what?! I don't own Harry Potter!

****

Chat of Today! : COOL PPL REVIEW!

****

Watching: Emmerdale

****

Listening to: Dannii Minogue - Don't wanna lose this feeling 

****

Quote: 'When women are depressed they either eat or go shopping, men go and invade another country' - Elayne Boosler

Chapter 18 - Practically Perfect

Harry awoke on Christmas Morning to Ron shaking him rather violently.

"Comon Harry, everyone's up!" Harry noticed a pile of presents at the foot of his bed, he reached for his glasses lazily and Ron's freckled face came into view. Ron gestured to Dean, Seamus and Neville (all of which were staying at Hogwarts for the ball) and all of which were reaching the bottom of their massive piles of presents. Ron, who had clearly been waiting for Harry to awake, hadn't started opening his presents, though Harry could see him twitching to open them. 

Harry started with a lumpy package, which proved to be Mrs Weasley's usual, a jumper and a few lovely tasting mince pies. This jumper was scarlet with a golden snitch patterned on it. Ron seemed disappointed, but not really expecting anything else, when he found he had got yet another maroon jumper from his dear mother. 

"Oh, and by the way, Dobby came by while you were sleeping, seemed to forget about the thing you told him about prodding you and not staring into your face, he's gone to help with Christmas lunch now, but dropped these by," Ron threw something which obviously contained two socks. Harry opened it and found the left one was bright blue and the right one was bright lime green. Which certainly made a change from his normal grey socks, Harry jammed Dobby's odd socks on without hesitation.

"I forgot to give Dobby his present, we'd better drop by the kitchens later," Harry said, remembering the present Harry, Ron and Hermione had brought Dobby the time when all three of them actually managed to go to Hogsmeade together. Harry had spent ages wondering what to get Dobby, as he already had a sock for each day of the millennium, but Ron had pointed out Dobby might want a more interesting tea cosy to use as a hat. 

"Dobby also said Winky is feeling a lot better, that'll please Hermione," Ron said; now unwrapping a collection of different sweets from Hagrid. Hermione had been wondering whether to get Winky a Christmas present and Harry wasn't sure if Winky would take that as an honour or an insult.

Both Harry and Ron opened their present from Hermione at the same time, to Ron's great disappointment she had got them both a huge, complicated book on O.W.L's, Hermione was making everyone believe that the O.W.L's were tomorrow or something. Harry was glad to see that Hermione hadn't only given them each an O.W.L book, but both had different separate presents. Harry's was a more exciting read about more Quidditch than ever, with a more exciting looking book nearly as huge as the O.W.L book. 

Next Harry opened a packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, it wasn't signed, so Harry had no idea who they were from. Ron peered over Harry's shoulder curiously.

"Maybe they're from Snuffles," Ron suggested. 

"Nah - Snuffles would let me know something was from him," Harry said.

"Or maybe they're cursed beans, from Fred and George, which make you explode or something," Ron said. Harry shrugged and opened another present; this one had to be from Fred and George, as there were canary creams (probably for someone outside Gryffindor or a first year) Ton Tongue toffees and a variety of very mischievous and dangerous looking sweets. But Harry soon forgot about the unsigned beans.

Harry hadn't been expecting the Dursleys, since they often pretended he didn't exist and he had seen less of them over the summer holidays than ever before (not that he minded.) They had sent him a bottle cap which was probably better with Dudley's friend Piers as he collected them and had about five billion, they had once tortured Harry into counting them.

From Ron Harry received a collection of all things Chudley Cannons, including a few banners saying the CCs are the best, and also one which had their motto: Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best. Harry had given Ron something that he had found in a prank shop, what looked like a book on O.W.L's on the outside but was actually a miniature Quidditch stadium on the inside, where Ron could watch little Quidditch figures playing. Harry had even cursed it so the Chudley Cannons won each time.

"Wow! Thanks Harry!" Ron looked well chuffed; especially when he noticed the Chudley Cannons won every time they played. "This'll really fool Hermione!" 

Next Harry opened his present from Sirius, which looked like a pair of brand new handcuffs, though Harry hoped he wasn't going to get arrested anytime soon. In search of discovery what the handcuffs did he flipped them over and found a note from Sirius, describing that someone wearing them would make no noise whatsoever, even trying to speak. Harry thought this would be incredibly useful, so di Ron, when Harry read the note to him.

"Great! We can put them on Hermione next time she starts lecturing us on O.W.L's!" Ron grinned. 

Hagrid's present turned out to be very rock-stiff and dangerous-looking cakes, Harry was sure there was something very peculiar poking out of one of them, Hagrid had also enclosed some sweets, which seemed much more satisfactory.

And last but not least Harry opened a small package from Ginny, which he kept hidden from Ron, Harry felt he needed sunglasses when he opened it, there was a brand new expensive - looking chain thing with a key on the end. Harry supposed she wanted him to wear it at the ball, so he swung it round his neck quickly. Harry wondered vaguely how she'd found the money to buy something obviously as amazing as that.

*****

"Harry! Ron! Merry Christmas!" Hermione was looking particularly happy to see her two best friends, "I hope you liked my presents!"

"I'm really looking forward to revising," Ron grumbled in sarcasm, but Hermione didn't seem to notice, or rather, care.

Ron had noticed it was snowing outside and was rather eager for a snowball fight, he mentioned this rather loudly and Hermione got the hint and suggested they go out into the grounds.

"I've got to drop by the kitchens and give this to Dobby," Harry said, holding up the tea cosy, Hermione nodded and said she and Ron would come with him, Ron said he was hungry too and Hermione nudged him angrily.

The three of them walked down the corridor and it seemed it would be impossible to tickle the pear without anyone watching. They met a very happy looking Hannah Abbott who said hello, her blonde pigtails swishing behind her as they passed.

Finally they reached where the portrait of the bowl of fruit was. Hermione tickled the pear, as she was now an expert at it since she had come so often to try and convince the house elves they wanted to be paid for their hard work and effort and so on. So far she had not been very successful, the only things the elves understood was that Hermione was making a completely unnecessary charity for them. Which, Harry thought, was true.

The house elves all seemed very busy but delighted to see Harry and Ron, (and Hermione when they realised she wasn't there to talk about S.P.E.W.) A few elves asked if they wanted anything to eat, Hermione kicked Ron and Ron replied no with a strained look upon his face, Harry just said he wanted to speak to Dobby. An elf with the weirdest dress sense and was undoubtedly Dobby stepped out of the crowd of Elves preparing delicious foods.

"Thanks for your present, Dobby," Harry said, Dobby looked pleased with himself, "I…er…brought you this," Harry held out the tea cosy, and Dobby took it gratefully, he took his old one off and jammed it on his head happily. Harry was surprised to hear Hermione giggle a bit behind him.

"No, it is I who is thanking you, Harry Potter," Dobby said, in the squeaky voice that was his own. Soon Harry and Dobby were saying their goodbyes, Hermione was talking to Winky strictly, who wasn't as upset as the previous year but still looking a lot more miserable than the other Elves. 

It was then Ron got his wish and they descended out into the snow-covered grounds. Where they found the rest of the Weasleys enjoying a snowball fight, Ginny looking like the abominable snowwoman, having probably been the target. At first Hermione refused to do anything but watch, but then she and Ginny had a private talk and Hermione finally joined in. Though both girls left hours before the ball, and definitely before darkness fell. 

Harry then heard Ron mutter something about girls before carrying on the fight.

*****

Harry didn't feel too embarrassed about wearing his dressrobes, and this year neither did Ron, Harry guessed the Weasley twins had got Ron some new dressrobes because he was checking himself out in some new dark blue dressrobes. Of course, Ron seemed suspicious of it but there was the new dressrobes or the cuffed maroon ones from the previous year. 

Harry had tried to do something, anything, with his hair but then gave up as the Mirror began to comment on how he was even worse than Ron who had been dropping looks to see himself in the mirror quite often. 

"Do I have dirt on my nose?" Ron asked anxiously, Harry wondered why this mattered.

"No," said Harry truthfully, Ron looked slightly more relieved. 

Harry felt better noticing that Seamus, Dean and Neville were also looking slightly self-conscious in their dressrobes too.

Everyone in their dormitory seemed to finish getting ready and go down the stairs, some being greeted by equally gorgeous girls. Harry thought the one who stood out the most was Ginny though, and today not just because of her flaming red hair. Her usually straight hair was now curly and very glossy, Harry noticed she was wearing makeup and looked a lot maturer than he had ever seen her. She was wearing dressrobes of light purple. 

Harry took her arm and she giggled quietly. She giggled even more and when Harry turned around he realised why. Ron was looking very smug hand-in-hand with none other than Hermione, who looked just as glamorous as the year before, with her hair tied up in a very elegant looking knot. She smiled at Harry in a way that pleaded him not to ask questions.

Harry looked around to see Seamus being greeted by Lavender; Franscesca was smiling happily in dressrobes of bright pink she was standing with a fourth year Gryffindor Harry didn't know. Rachel was standing alone, clearly her boyfriend was from a different house, Neville was also alone, but Hermione had said he was going with a fifth year Hufflepuff. 

"Are we going then?" Ron asked in an unusually posh voice, as though he wanted to impress Hermione, this just made Ginny cover up her mouth in fear of total giggles.

"Wait for me!" yelled a familiar high girl's voice. Harry looked around but all he saw was a pretty girl standing at the top of the stairs that he'd never seen before, assuming she was calling to someone else, Harry and Ginny stepped forward. 

"I said: WAIT FOR ME!" the same voice said, and there was the sound of quick running and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you understand English? Matt and me will stand behind you lot," The girl motioned a tall boy who looked stunned by her, as the boy came closer Harry realised it was Matthew Bligh, the guy Roxie was going with. But the girl behind him couldn't have possibly been Roxie; she definitely had got Hermione to help her because she recognised Roxie straight away. Roxie's face looked oddly thin without it's usual frame of curls, she'd straightened them and her now dead-straight black hair fell straight down to nearly her waist. Her eyes were still her usual hazel brown, but her face glittered in the light. Roxie was wearing sky-blue dressrobes, which she was pulling down in fear of them flying up. 

"What?" Roxie asked, Harry drew his eyes away from her and turned to his date.

"Amazing," he muttered to Ginny, "Didn't recognise her, and she's not usually hard to spot." Ginny nodded.

"The girls in my dormitory didn't recognise me, said they thought I was in the wrong dormitory and asked my name," Roxie babbled to Matthew Bligh, who was finding it extraordinarily difficult to take his eyes off her. But Harry had his own date, which was, in his view, much prettier. Ginny was fighting a losing battle endlessly trying to tuck her curls behind her ear.

"You look beautiful," he told her, the frown on Ginny's face quickly turned to a smile and she left the curls alone. 

The entrance hall was crowded by masses of students piling in to the great hall, where the ball would take place. Neville tried to stride over to a Hufflepuff standing next to Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones (Accompanied by Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan) but he tripped over his feet and had to get up with an embarrassed look on his face. The Hufflepuff didn't seem to mind though. 

Roxie wasn't the only one who had mastered the art of surprising someone; Rachel walked over and held hands with the seventh year Ravenclaw chaser, Kieran Dunst. Rachel looked very happy and waved back to Ginny and Franscesca, Franscesca looked over enviously. Ginny muttered something to Harry about Rachel being the reason Katie Bell got dumped. But Katie was looking absolutely fine standing next to George Weasley; she even stuck her tongue out in Kieran's direction. They were also with Fred and Angelina, who looked very wrapped up in themselves at the present.

Harry could also see some Slytherins standing on the far side of the hall; he recognised Malfoy immediately with his vicar-like robes and white-blonde hair. He was with Pansy for the second year in a row, though this time he looked disgusted each time she held on to him. Crabbe and Goyle were, unfortunately, also with girls (probably because they were friends, or rather, bodyguards of Malfoy) Harry recognised them as Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini, both of which were looking even uglier than usual. 

Finally Harry and Ginny were able to get into the great hall through the pushing hall. Harry was surprised some girls were even glaring at Ginny jealously. There were already some couples dancing, a few first years that had no idea how to dance, so they just stood there cuddling each other.

"That's Peter Andrews and Ellen Cato, they're in Ravenclaw," Ginny whispered indicating two firsts years who were looking embarrassed by others yelling lovey dovey phrases. Another pretty girl and a handsome boy, both were looking happy all the same, "Roxie wanted to go with Peter, but he's with Ellen, Roxie was telling everybody." 

"And there's Ashley Berriman and Catherine Martin," Ginny said, waving to a tall blonde girl dancing with a short boy. "And that's Kathryn Adams and Scott Sawyer," Harry already knew Kathryn, she was yet another tall blonde with a boy half her size, "Alexandra Power and Christopher Hayward…Laura Chapman and Richard Stenton…Annie McElwain and Philip Bertioli…James Davison and Nicola Scobel…Sarah Ellis and Christopher Germany…Susan Brett and Jack Powell -" 

"Do you know all the first years by heart?" Harry asked, Ginny blushed.

"Well, yes actually, Roxie told me, I had to pretend I was interested so she wasn't disappointed," she said, brushing her curls away from her face, then, desperate to change the subject she added, "Want to be the first fifth year couple on the dance floor?"

Harry had no desire to be one of the first dancing, and he suspected that Ginny didn't either. 

"Yeah…but you're steering," he said, feeling slightly awkward. Ginny looked about as shy as he felt.

"Okay," she said quietly. They walked over to everyone else who was dancing to very slow lovey music made by a wizard band with a sorceress as the leading singer, Harry had never heard of or seen them, but he did have the misfortune of growing up with the Dursleys outside the wizarding world. 

But when they did begin to dance the awkwardness began to disappear, the world around them blurred until it was just Harry and Ginny. They didn't even notice when Ron had finally managed to get Hermione to dance with him, and they spent a lot of time giggling. They didn't notice Roxie and Matthew jumping up and down like rockstars to the left side of them, they never noticed anything else that night, they had each other, which for now, would be enough.

Neither Harry nor Ginny realised that their tongues had met and everyone was staring at them, the moment was bliss, perfection, or would've been, if Ron hadn't shook them to their senses.

"Harry!" 

^+^+^+^+^+^+^

Woohoo! This chapter took 3 days, I think you can see why, it's the longest chapter I've EVER written in any story! I hoped you liked it, if the fluff was corny damn you, I don't care. 

Next chapter is called…damn, I have no idea, sorry you'll have to find out some other time!!! Sorry! This chapter is 2883 words long, Woohoo!

Once again I hoped you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

My regards,

~Rachelfan5000 

~~ Reviews

(\(\   
(='.')   
( (")

(From the last chapter) **Jessica: **Yeah, the bunny's so sweet!

****

Hermione 'DB' Granger: Thanks, no the AAs would never lose to the CCs, but they were the first team I thought of (since I like them best.) Franscesca only likes the Holyhead Harpies as she's a very feminine person. 

****

Jessiebear: Glad you love it, I hope you love this chapter as well.


	19. From what Ginny says

****

Harry Potter & The Messenger's betrayal

By: Rachelfan5000

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, however, I do own the Hannah Abbott fanlisting!

****

Chat of Today! : Review.

****

Watching: Saved by the bell (AGAIN)

****

Listening to: Busted - Psyco Girl

****

Quote: All you need is love

Chapter 19 - From What Ginny says

Harry and Ginny broke apart rather violently. Ginny turned beetroot and Harry was pretty sure he looked the same. Harry looked at the floor in embarrassment and he saw Ginny disguising her face out of the corner of his eye.

Ron seemed to be towering over him, Ron being so tall and Harry quite short. Hermione was standing behind Ron, Harry couldn't see her face but during his gaze at the floor he noticed she was wearing some rather pretty and not too difficult to walk in shoes. Beside him he realised Roxie was making fake sick noises, ("Yuk - eeeeewwww.")

"Erm," it appeared Ron didn't know how to phrase the situation and was rather slow, lost and confused in the emotions swirling around the hall at that very moment, "why are you snogging my little sister?" Ginny stiffened angrily at the word 'little.'

"Why were you snogging Hermione that time in Hogsmeade?" Ginny said quickly and cleverly. Ron went bright red. Harry could see Hermione turning to help Neville, who'd just fallen over his date for the six-billionth time in a row.

"You saw that?!" Ron asked, looking horrified, as if Ginny had turned into the biggest, meanest spider in the universe.

"You bet I did - I ran all the way back to Hogwarts, met Professor McGonagall who told me about being the team Keeper, she noticed I was in a rush and told me to speak about Quidditch with Harry, but the whole time I was thinking about the whole, rather scary, situation," Ginny said, then she shivered.

"Look, Ron, Ginny and me…um…well -" Harry said slowly, Hermione cut him off.

"Harry and Ginny have been together since the end of October," Hermione informed Ron. It was Harry's turn to be confused.

"How did you-" Harry began. For not the first time, Hermione started before Harry finished his sentence.

"A little blabber told me," Hermione said, eyeing Franscesca, who noticed everyone looking at her, she self-consciously tried to smooth down her short blonde hair and she turned a pale pink.

Ginny looked as though she was about to murder Franscesca. Harry saw Franscesca gulp, before turning to her date and dancing violently, waving her arms around like a loony. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron seemed insulted, as he looked between his best friend and sister.

"Looks like Frankie did it for us, anyway, you never breathed a word about you and Hermione," Ginny mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "it's getting late, Harry, dya wanna call it a night?" 

Harry nodded. Eager to get out of the way of the many still-staring (although a few couples were still dancing,) students. He took Ginny's hand and they left the hall for the common room. As they left Harry could've sworn he'd heard Roxie say something like:

"Them two…they're always like that."

*****

"What is it?" Harry asked, holding up the chain that Ginny had got him for Christmas, he had taken it off on a couch in the Common Room. Which was empty because of everyone at the Ball, it turned out Ron and Hermione had decided to stay for the remainder of the ball instead of take off after Harry and Ginny. Harry was glad. 

"Haven't you guessed?" asked Ginny, sounding disappointed. 

"Was I supposed to?" Harry questioned. Ginny shrugged.

"Nah - guess not, anyways," she held up a delicate chain necklace that was resting on her own neck, Harry noticed it had a little heart shape with a keyhole in the middle hanging from the necklace. "I don't know what they're called, but it'll enable us to know when the other is in danger, or hurt and injured." Harry smiled, trust Ginny to come up with something like this. He caught a glimpse of the heart that swung on Ginny's necklace, he noticed some words engraved on the back in very small letters.

"Hey - What does it say on the back?" Harry asked, indicating the heart. Ginny's face turned a bright pink, but she held it up and read aloud:

"_Whoever owns the key is the only one who can open up my heart,_" she mumbled, without looking up at Harry. Who realised why his chain had a key on the end. He nodded at her.

"So, you knew that Ron and Hermione were…er…going out?" Harry questioned Ginny, who nodded in answer.

"For ages…anyway, it was getting pretty obvious they liked each other last year, well, remember that day I got on the Quidditch team, it was a Hogsmeade day, I never, er, told you what happened before then," Ginny said, with an expression of disgust at her later words. 

"I see," said Harry, not knowing what else to say.

"I was with Rach and Frankie that day, Rach had just started going out with that Ravenclaw chaser and Frankie was fussing that she needed new everything to impress him. I got bored and wandered off, and, well, I stumbled across my brother and Hermione…er…snogging." Ginny continued, Harry felt a sudden urge to laugh out loud. But Ginny had more of her story.

"The sight was, well, sickening, I don't think they noticed me, but I ran all the way back to Hogwarts and grabbed my broom, I thought a quick fly around the grounds would make me feel a little less ill. However, then Professor McGonagall came out from nowhere, said…" Ginny paused and blushed, "anyway, then I came back to the tower and met you. But I happen to know Hermione and Ron had probably been making out all over the castle ever since."

Ginny's big brown eyes looked up at Harry, they both turned away in order to stop themselves from laughing too loudly.

"I think everyone's coming back from the Yule Ball now," Harry said, as echoing footsteps ventured nearer and nearer to the portrait of the fat lady, who was probably expecting them any moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey I'm carrying on with the story even after Ootp -- and I know this chapter wasn't very good. But at least Ginny explained about R/Hr. Anyway, I've been working on this story too long to just quit now. So I'll post this tomorrow and all you darlings out there: REVIEW!

~~Rachelfan5000

Coolgurl27 = Thanks

Hermione 'DB' Granger = There was some note on ff.net saying why reviews on that specific day didn't show up. Thanks.


End file.
